Hard to Get
by Padaleckiluv
Summary: Bella never had an attraction for one Edward Cullen. But her friend Jessica did. When Jessica tries to win his attention Bella learns more about him than she wants. Mainly his attraction for HER. All Human
1. Chapter 1

**Hey y'all! I don't own anything. Yeah, this story probably sucks so far. I'm trying my hand at fanfiction writing and if it doesn't work out then, oh well.**

* * *

I sighed. Jessica just continued to run her mouth. I wasn't brave enough to make her stop. I stepped up on the stairs carefully that led to our school, Forks High.

"-You should have seen his face Bella! It was so adorable!" She ended. I nodded pretending like I was listening. Jessica was my best friend I guess you could say. If it weren't for the fact that I had no other friends here because they're jocks or skanks I wouldn't be 'buddy buddy' with her either. No doubt the same for her. She was the type to choose a guy over me and sometimes I really _really_ didn't mind if one swept her off her feet. Especially if they had duct tape.

You can see she was very annoying mostly by just talking your ear off. Really, I wouldn't mind listening to it sometimes if it wasn't _all_ about Edward Cullen, the school heartthrob. He had piercing emerald green eyes and a breathtaking smile. If you looked closely, it would go crooked. Also, his bronze bed head was a tempting place to be for a woman's hand. He was nice, but sometimes competitive and arrogant, especially to me. He was polite and had manners. Very popular of course but not the top dog. We didn't have one really. Girls had major crushes and why not? He was pretty gorgeous…just not my type. Actually, he wasn't gorgeous to me at all.

I think he liked Jessica. Whenever I was with her he would stare at us so intensely. He liked to talk to her, mostly about the simple stuff like homework. Well, mostly compared his to hers. Why do I know he wasn't staring at me? Well, because he hates me, and I dislike him also. I'm not big on 'hate' I don't hate anyone really. But Jessica was going to be my first person. Why did I know he hated me? Well, in practically all my classes he is in them and ignores me. Well, I don't really know. I ignore him and don't really pay attention to him. In one of my classes I had him and Jessica. Unfortunately he sat on one side and she sat on the other of me. Rudely, he liked to lean over me to talk to Jessica, completely ignoring me like I wasn't there. If I put my two cents in he would smile briefly at me, nod, and go back to talking to Jessica like I was some two year old that just made the lamest knock knock joke.

One time he had the nerve to call me kid. _Kid!_ I was walking into my classroom, Biology, which I happen to be partnered with Edward. He sat on his stool, chin on propped hand, staring out the window by his seat with a dreamy look on his face. No doubt about Jessica. Good, I was really sick of her. As I got closer I accidently tripped out of my clumsiness landing on my chair but bumping Edward a bit. His stool tetered a bit and his arms flew out to hold him to the table.

"Watch it kid!" He shouted with a murderous expression looking at me for the first time. I'm sure my face expressed shock and…hurt. No one had ever screamed at me like that before. That bastard. I knew I didn't like him. I just stared open mouthed then got on my seat.

"I'm not a _kid_," I hissed under my breath. I'm sure I was pouting.

Jessica and I walked down the hall together and she began babbling furiously again. I just as always continued to drown her out. You know…maybe there was a way to get rid of her. The only way I could get that to happen was if she and Edward went out. And that would involve her to tell him. I gasped.

Of course! If Jessica told Edward she liked him he would most certainly reciprocate. She would turn to me and say.

"Bella, I'm sorry to say this but I really like this guy-" And she began to babble. I rolled my eyes. Even in my daydreams she doesn't stop.

"BELLA!" Jessica screamed my name beside her. We were at her locker and she obviously already put her stuff away.

"Huh?" I replied innocently. She sighed in frustration.

"Did you hear a word I just said?" Yes, I believe a word she said was 'Bella'.

"No, was it a bad word?" I joked. She looked at me sternly.

"I'm serious about this Bella," She tucked some brown hair behind her ear and held her books to her chest tightly as if she were self conscious. A fearful look got in her eye and I was curious.

"What about again?" I asked nicely.

"Telling Edward I like him finally! Making my dreams reality!" What! Thank God she thought that herself! I would feel too guilty if I tricked her into doing it. This was going to make my dreams reality as well.

I found myself throughout the day staring at Edward in my classes imagining him being my knight in shining armor, finally taking Jessica away from me. I hoped they lived happily ever after. It's what they both deserved. It was third hour, math. Edward was across the room from me. This made it easier to stare. Suddenly he looked up and our gazes met. Our connection held for such a long time and I almost stopped breathing. Green swarmed my vision and my heart picked up. It was like he was so close, I could hear his breath in my ear; feel the heat on my skin.

He broke the intense stare first, looking down and…blushing? Edward Cullen blushed? I humphed. Our teacher just finished her sentence which had started when our stare began. No way had that connection been only seconds when it felt like hours.

I was confused with my thoughts.

My morning started out as it usually did. Fall out of bed, run into bathroom door, brush teeth, accidentally knocking over hair straightener, mat down frizzy hair, change clothes awkwardly, stumble downstairs, cook breakfast perfectly, and leave. Repeat tomorrow.

When I got school, I couldn't find Jessica anywhere. Usually she met up with me at my car but she was nowhere to be seen. I walked up the school steps and flipped out my cell phone to call her. When I hit the last step, my foot slipped and I went crashing to the floor.

Well, almost. Someone had saved me from my horrid fall. I looked up and saw the last person I would have expected it to be.

Edward Cullen.

"Thanks," I murmured. He nodded, a sort of sad expression on his face and walked off. I watched him for a minute before I continued on. I didn't see Jessica at my locker or anywhere else until the class I had with both her and Edward. My English test.

I got in the room first. Even though I had to sit by them both, this was my favorite class. My teacher, Miss. Gilesbee was the best woman ever. She reminded me a lot of Miss Honey from _Matilda. _She was always looked casual and had a happy attitude all the time. I don't think she ever had a problem with kids. They always loved her. Her room smelled like warm vanilla all the time, and sometimes I would come in there during lunch just to talk to her. She was like my mother in some ways, always giving me advice as she ate her own lunch. My real mother lived in Arizona with my stepdad while I lived in Forks, Washington with my real father.

I plopped my books down on my desk and looked up. Miss Gilesbee smiled at me and said, "Hey Bella. Having a good day?"

"So far, yeah. Though I tripped and you-know-who caught me before walking away." Yes, I told her about Edward. I had to gush to someone. Jessica just wasn't an option.

"Ah, did you say thanks?" She asked. I nodded, "Yeah, but then he walked off." I couldn't say much more because the class started to fill up. Jessica sulked into the room with a "Hey Bella" and Edward followed after her. He didn't look at me as he sat down. Good, time to ignore him.

"How was your morning?" I asked.

"Fine" She said. Dejection was all over her face and it made me curious. Although, I probably already knew what happened.

"Is there some reason why you didn't meet up with me this morning?" I asked. Jessica looked at Edward with longing eyes and they began to fill with tears.

"Um yeah, I'll talk to you about it later." She looked down at her hands and didn't say anything else. Edward didn't try to talk to her at all during the hour like he usually did. He didn't look her way at all. It made me curious and I asked her after class.

"Jessica, what happened," She dragged me to the nearest bathroom and poured it out.

"I walked up to Edward before the bell rang and told him I had to tell him something. He looked really excited at first and looked around us as if he wanted witnesses," Her eyes filled with tears again and she looked into the mirror. Her chin quivered.

"Then I told him I liked him. A lot. His face changed then he looked almost sick! Like he wanted other news. I asked him out and he told me that he was actually waiting for someone else," She began to sob and I went over to her to comfort her. I hugged her tightly as she cried into my shoulder.

"Someone else! Can you believe it!? Why would he lead me on like that? Why would he talk to me all the time and want someone else? He doesn't talk to other girls like he does me! He barely notices they're there at all!" She cried again. I sighed.

"Jessica, I've known this for a long time. He's a dick." She looked up at me with fierce tearstained puffy eyes.

"Just because he rejected me doesn't make him a dick. I just need to make him like me. I can do this," She said with determination. I looked at the ground and nodded. I didn't want to argue. She would have to learn somehow.

* * *

**If you like it, please review and I'll write more!**


	2. Awkward

**Hello all! Sorry about the chapter. I realize it's bad. I kinda got stuck. I know where I want to go, it's just getting there. So yeah, again, sorry for the lame chapter.  
**

* * *

"Please tell me you're not wearing that," I told Jessica the next day. She stood in front of me as soon as I got out of my big red, rusty old truck and struck a pose.

"You don't like it?" Her face turned to disappointment.

"Well…I guess it is okay, but it's not really you and you are showing a lot of chest," I looked her up and down. I don't know what she was trying to do. Thick black 3 inch heels strapped up her calves and a short black mini skirt barely covered her ass. On top she wore a red tank top that had to be at least two sizes too small and her chest was protruding in all the wrong places. I shook my head a bit.

"Why are you dressed like that?" I asked as we began to walk. She looked down.

"I want Edward to notice me in it," she said excitedly. I laughed a bit.

"And you think that once he sees you in this attire, he'll want you? This is what you want?" I asked.

"Well, yeah. If that's what he wants," she said. I stopped walking.

"Jessica, you should not want a guy who only dates you because of how skimpy you wear your skirt," I told her.

"Edward wouldn't do that. This is only to help. I know Edward likes me somewhere deep down inside of him," When she spoke of him her voice turned soft and her eyes drifted into a daydream sparkle.

"Uh huh, okay. I'll see you later, gotta get going before I'm late," I said. She snapped back to reality and nodded. I chuckled a bit and went to my locker. After I was done there, I ran to my first hour. I got in class. It was geometry. I was never bad at geometry so I had a lot of free time in my class. Edward walked in and gravitated towards his usually seat. This was behind me on the right.

Class started and I felt eyes burning my back. I turned a bit to see, but not enough to look retarded flipping around, watching my back if no one really was looking. Someone was though. Edward tried to make it look inconspicuous I guess because he pretended to look at his paper when I caught him. I stared for a minute more, catching him once again look at me. I turned back in my seat. He sure knew how to make me feel bad. I could almost hear the negative thoughts in his head, screaming at me. The only reason Edward would be looking at me was if he were criticizing me some way. I knew I was plain. My long brown hair was dull, my chocolate eyes didn't sparkle, my lips were a bit too big for my face, and I had the body of a stick. The list could go on.

I sighed in relief when the bell rang. I went to my next classes like every day. Edward continued to stare. I was starting to think something was going on.

I almost forgot Jessica dressed like a whore today. Until English. She waltzed in, swaying her hips like it was an everyday strut and I rubbed my temples. Edward sat beside me with his eyes bulging out of his head. I almost laughed at his expression but I felt like her attire was my own embarrassment.

"Hi Edward," Jessica said when she sat down.

"Hello Jessica," Edward replied. His shock had worn down a bit, but his eyes still looked at her.

Pig.

"Did you understand the homework?" Jessica started.

"Yes," was all he said. Miss Gilesbee shuffled some stuff around her desk and wrote some things on the board. I tried to focus on that. And not that Edward was once again staring at me.

"Okay, I know you all are probably going to groan and moan, and act like this is a bunch of work but you have to do a project. I'm going to pick out partners and you two are going to read a book and make a poster board time-line that you are going to present in class," She said with a smooth smile. Just like her prediction, people complained. I didn't really mind projects, unfortunately we had to have partners though. I was hoping Jessica was my partner.

You can guess it didn't go as planned. I wanted to cut Miss Gilesbee when she said it. A smirk crossed her face and she looked right at me when she said it too.

"Bella and Edward," I jumped from my seat.

"Objection!" Wow, did I just scream that?

"Bella, we are not in court and I'm not changing it," She said.

"Fine, I just won't do it," I said stubbornly. I had yet to notice the class was whispering to each other and laughing at my childish acts.

"I'm sure it won't hurt your grade but it could Edward's. Wouldn't you feel so guilty for giving him a bad grade?" Miss Gilesbee asked.

A bit.

"Not at all," I said with a straight face. She still had a smug little grin on her face and looked at Edward.

"Just do it Bella, you guys hardly have to speak." I was silent. She was no longer my favorite teacher. I sat back down, sparing a glance at Edward, who's face was paler that it usually was. Cullen looked down then at me. We looked at each other and he didn't scowl at me or hiss like he should've. He didn't make working with him look like a bad thing.

I tried to make things clear before they did.

"Cullen, I don't want this project to turn out like it did last time, so let's just get it over with then we don't have to talk to each other at all. Okay?" He nodded mutely.

"Why aren't you speaking?" I was getting utterly frustrated. His silence was worse than when he was making sarcastic comments.

"You make it clear often you don't enjoy my voice," he told me.

"Well, a response to what I'm saying would be nice," I shot back.

"Okay," he looked away after that. I sighed. This whole thing wore me out and we didn't even start the project yet. I remembered the last time we had to work together. It was in math and I didn't understand anything while he knew everything. He tried multiple times to get me working with him, I'd give him that, but I just didn't understand. And that got him angry. We ended up failing because every time we tried to work together all we would do is fight. I didn't see this project turning out any better. We might as well just not do the project at all and fail than tire each other out, hate each other more, and fail.

My revelations lasted all hour and I concluded I would confront Edward tomorrow with ideas about the project. Right now I just needed some lunch.

Jessica sat with me at the table we shared with a bunch of other people I didn't care for. They noticed her clothing too and all the guys couldn't tear their gaze from her chest. I rolled my eyes. It seemed like the only person she wanted attention from was the only one who didn't give her any. Well, not much anyway. It was a bit satisfying Edward didn't pay attention to her raunchy attempts. Not that I enjoyed him staring at me either. It was a bit awkward really.

"Do you think it worked?" Jessica asked me. She had the biggest grin on her face. It made me happy to see other people happy and I really didn't want to burst her bubble.

"Well, he _did _stare at you for a while," I told her. Why not tell the truth without telling the truth?

"I think it was working. But…" she looked down.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing. Just something I've been thinking about," she gave me a fake smile. I shook it off. Whatever. She would gush sometime.

Biology was no more awkward than usual. That word seemed to be the word I used most lately. Awkward. Because everything was! Jessica was awkward. Edward was awkward. Miss Gilesbee…she was just pissing me off.

Edward sat next to me (duh). We didn't speak which wasn't uncommon. He didn't stare at me. I just didn't get it. He was so fickle! He had to be a Gemini. There was just no other excuse (**XD I'm a Gemini and blame my fickleness on it all the time. People just don't understand…**)

When the bell rang I went to get up but my leg caught on the stool and I fell forward, spilling my books everywhere. I groaned. My hot cheek pressed against the cool floor woke me up and I tried to get up. A few people tried to help me but I shook them off. This happened daily. I was strong enough to get myself up. If tripping was embarrassing, getting help like I was pathetic seemed even worse to me.

Everyone began to pile out and I untangled myself from the stool. I was aware as I began to pick up my books someone was helping me. Long dainty fingers met mine as I was picking up my geometry book and I looked up. Edward's eyes met mine and he removed his hand, handing me the books he had grabbed.

"Sorry," he muttered.

"Mhm," I said. It was again awkward. I swear, at least 10 gay babies were born that day. Edward stood up and so did I.

"Would you like me to carry something?" He held out a hand. It looked like he was forcing himself to be nice to me.

"I'm fine," I told him. He dropped his hand, nodded once and walked out. I followed after and we went opposite ways.

After school I knew I needed to get some groceries. Charlie, my dad, would need something to eat that night and I was the only good cook between us. Of course I ran into more than just pasta and sliced ham.

* * *

**Review if you would, thanks!**


	3. Alice and Cut Ties

**Hey, wazzup? Yeah, this story is sorta rushed but I wanna go watch my favorite show Supernatural. I'm forcing my mom to see it :) Hope you like this chapter, I don't  
**

* * *

I walked slowly down the aisles of the grocery store, searching for what I needed to cook dinner. I wasn't into fancy meals but frozen dinners weren't really my thing. I decided that I would just make a simple spaghetti mix with some homemade garlic bread. Charlie liked his with cheese melted on top so my next stop was the dairy isle.

I moved my cart over but it was a bit stubborn. Of course it was just my luck I get the frumpy cart with a stubbed wheel. It made a screech as it resisted motion. Finally I got it down the next isle and got some cheddar and a few other items before making my way to the register. The only shortcut I could see to the checkout was down the aisle that had feminine products and condoms. I felt abashed being seen down there. Luckily, no one was there except a small girl who was looking at some tampons. I tried to make little noise and I shifted my cart and began to stroll down the aisle. When I got about half way my cart got caught on one of those sales bins that they place in isles that have a bunch of junk in it. This one was overflowing and when I tried to get loose, its contents spilled into my cart. I sighed and got loose, making lots of noise as I did. My next step was to get the junk out of my cart. I walked around and blushed when I saw what it was.

Flavored condoms. Fantastic.

"Hot date?" I heard a girlie voice asked. I looked up to see the small girl leaning against the tampon section smiling at me. She was pretty short definitely shorter than me and that's saying a lot. She had black hair that made it about an inch under her ears and it stuck out in every direction. A petite face went with her petite body and her blue eyes glittered with her amusement.

I looked back at the box in my hand and blushed at the situation. I quickly threw the box back into the sales bin.

"I-I…no!" I was about to explain when she shook her head and laughed.

"No need to explain, I saw what happened," she walked over to where I was and started to help me pull out all the condom boxes that fell in. Which was a lot. Apparently nobody liked lasagna flavored condoms.

"Thanks, of course trying to stay low in this isle doesn't work with my luck," I laughed a bit. She smiled at me again.

"I noticed. I'm Alice by the way. Alice Cullen," she held out her hand. I smiled and reached out my own hand to grab hers.

"Bella Swan," I said. As soon as she heard my name a glint came to her eye and her smile held something. Like any moment she would spill something.

Then it clicked.

"You wouldn't happen to be related to an Edward Cullen would you?" I asked. She threw her head back and laughed.

"Unfortunately," she smiled. Her smile was shockingly entrancing. Of course she was related to Edward, she was remarkably beautiful.

"He's my step brother," Alice rolled her eyes and I chuckled a bit.

"I'm sorry. So do you go to the high school? I honestly have never seen you before," I said.

Alice nodded, "You wouldn't have. I'm in college. I'm three years older than him," she explained. And I had just moved here last year so of course I didn't know her when she was in her senior year. That made sense.

"Ah, okay." I said. I thought there would be an awkward silence after that. I had nothing to say, but apparently she did.

"Can I have your phone number?" She said. I looked at her. That was an extremely random question.

"Sorry, I don't mean to sound like a creeper, I just think you're pretty cool. Most girls are skanks around here and I'm home for a month or so. I was hoping we could get to know each other. All my friends are back in Nebraska where I go to school," she explained. When she spoke she didn't look nervous at all. I admired her confidence and wished I had the same.

"Yeah, that'd be great. You are absolutely right about the skanks," I said as I got out my phone. She got out hers. We switched and as we programmed our numbers into the phone I asked, "If you don't mind me asking, what are you going to college for? What's you major." Alice looked up and grinned.

"Clothing Design. I love clothing and anything to do with shopping. I was completely shocked when they had a major in fashion. Ask Edward, I wouldn't stop jumping on my bed for about a week when I found out. I don't think I slept," she giggled and put a finger to her chin in thought. I laughed with her. That's when I noticed what she was wearing.

"Did you design what you are wearing? I've never seen anything like it," I said. She nodded and grinned broadly.

"Do you like it?"

"Very much. You do have a fashion sense," I said.

"You're not much into clothing are you," she chuckled.

"Not really," I replied.

"I could tell, un-interest was in your eyes," we swapped our phones back and I put mine in my pocket.

"I better get going. I'm kinda hungry and dinner's soon. You should come over sometime," She said.

"I don't think that's a good idea," I said. I tried not to show my disgust.

"Why not?" She furrowed her eyebrows in confusion.

"Well Edward will be there most likely and we don't exactly get along," I said. Her confused look turned to one of amusement.

"Silly Bella, you're not there for him. You're there for me. Besides, you guys have almost every class together," she said nonchalantly.

"How do you know we have almost all the same classes?" I asked her. This was a bit peculiar. I had just met her and there was no way Edward would be talking about me. Of course he could be bad talking. That would make sense; Edward talking about me behind my back. That would be something he would do. It hurt thinking he would do that. No matter how much of a gentleman he was, I'm sure he wouldn't have any problem stooping that low, making an exception for me.

"Oh, um, I gotta go like…now. Talk to you later Bella," She raced out. She was hiding something but I wasn't going to harass her for it. I was pretty sure it was from Edward that she heard about me. There was no one else she could talk to…I think.

I finished my shopping a while later and was on my way home. I made it home within 10 minutes and made a beeline towards the kitchen. I had wasted more time than I thought talking to Alice. The whole thing only gave me about 45 minutes before my dad got home. It wasn't a bad thing though; I still had plenty of time. I started cooking and got into a groove. I liked to cook and I soon got lost in thoughts. I sang a song in my head then tried to find out what the meaning of the words could be. I was in a pretty good mood when the phone rang. I jumped so high in the air, accidentally dropping the garlic bread as I did.

"Shit," I mumbled as I picked up the bread, sat it on the counter and went to grab the phone. I really wish we had caller ID. If this was another telemarketer I was going to boycott answering the stupid phone. We got about nine pointless calls daily.

"Hello," I said politely into the phone.

"Bella," Jessica's voice greeted me.

"Jessica? What's up," I asked. She never called me. I wondered what this was about.

"Hey Bella. Um, I wanted to talk to you. It's kinda serious," she sounded really quiet. Like she had regret in her voice.

"Sure…do you want to do it over the phone though?" I asked.

"I think it would be better. I don't know if I could say this if I was facing you," She said. I nodded.

"Okay, what's wrong?" I could hear her take a deep breath on the other line. Why would she be so nervous?

"You know earlier, when I said to you I had been thinking about something?" I didn't but I would humor her.

"Uh yeah?"

"Well…" she hesitated, "I've been thinking about this whole thing with Edward, and wondering why he still wasn't going after me. You know he is into me….I just couldn't understand. Then my first realization was you and him are always fighting. You guys don't like each other at all. I knew this was affecting our relationship in some way," dread filled me. I knew where she was heading with this, "My second realization was how to fix it. Believe me Bella when I say I wish I could do this a different way. My point is I don't think we should be friends." She exhaled into the phone but I don't think she knew she did it so loud.

"What do you mean Jessica?"

"It's just that...Bella, Edward probably won't go out with me because you and I are friends. If I cut the ties between us, he'll go for me," she explained.

"You think _I'm _the problem?" I asked incredulously. I didn't think Jessica would stoop this low, but I had been wrong about her before.

"No Bella, you're not a problem at all," she tried to make it seem like what was happening was okay.

"Then what am I?" I shot. She was silent.

"That's what I thought," I said. I rubbed my forehead roughly. I must be pretty pathetic for the only friend I have to leave me for some guy.

"No Bella. We'll try this just as an experience. We can still be friends on the side where no one knows," she said softly, trying to ease my anger.

"Whatever Jessica, you are not who I thought you were apparently," I said as calm as I could and hung up the phone before she could respond.

I went to my kitchen table and sat down, placing my head in my hands. I was a little more hurt than I thought I would be. This is what I wanted; Jessica to be gone. I wanted her swept away by Edward Cullen and leave me, waving at her and her happily ever after giving me my own peace. I was wrong though. I did get irritated at her but at least there was someone there. I didn't have any other friends so what was I supposed to do now? Was I a loner? Was there no one like me?

After that phone call I had mixed feelings. Jessica was nice enough. But she had turned into one of _them; _the whorish skanks who blindly chased after Edward Cullen, just _knowing _he wanted them_. _I was pretty sure she would in the long run anyway, but the way she spoke to me, like I was a child, just got me angry.

I _was _a loner now though. The only way I could fit in was to wear skimpy clothing and change my face and personality. Learn how to be stupid. I didn't know if I could do that though. I didn't _want _to.

Oh well, I thought to myself, I shouldn't want her back anyway. She's not what a true friend should be.

My thinking was cut off when the time of my oven was done, telling me dinner was ready. The police cruiser pulled into the driveway as my chief of police father made it just in time.

The next day was awkward like it had been. The most awkward part was Jessica didn't speak to me at all during the whole day. I saw her and her new group of friends, they stared at me a lot. I didn't like it. I felt like an outsider.

Edward stared at me too. Again. And again. I was really getting tired of it. If Cullen wanted to say something, he should go ahead and say it. He should have known by then that I didn't care what he said to my face.

In English we were supposed to talk about our projects for 15 minutes before we did other things. I just doodled on my paper. Jessica and Edward spoke about random things. That hurt also because it made me think; If Edward was talking to Jessica again, that must mean I _was _the problem. I had never hated the two of them as much as I did right then. When the bell rang I got up as quick as I could and raced towards lunch.

I got my crappy school food quickly and went to an empty table. And after I sat down, it remained empty. Jessica and her new pack of friends stared at me for a bit across the room as I ate an apple slowly. Edward was with his friends at the table next to her, just having a blast. I looked down. That's when I decided I would go to Miss Gilesbee's room. She would know what to do. I went to stand up and throw my almost untouched lunch when a large shadow overcastted my body. I looked up, and was shocked at who I saw.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! Review if you would :)**


	4. The Truth

**Hello everyone! I was drawing a blank when I wrote this so it might not be the best. Tell me what you think about it and what I could do better. Thanks =]  
**

* * *

"Hey," Edward said with a nervous smile. I stared at him. He made himself comfortable in the seat across from me.

"What are you doing over here?" I asked a bit sharper than I intended. With a brief glance over at his friends I could tell they were just as confused as I was. They stared at us with wide eyes and whispered to each other.

"I…we need to talk about the project," he said. Of course, what else.

"Now?" I asked.

"We don't really get many chances to speak," he said leaning in a bit. A grin flickered on his face for a moment before it went back to just a straight line.

"Edward," his grin flickered back, "we have almost all the same classes. That seems like a lot of chances." His grin went away again and he leaned back.

"Yeah, but… you just always…" It seemed like he was struggling with his words.

"What?" I said.

"You…can I come over to your house later? I can explain then. I can explain everything," He looked straight in my eyes. His gaze was so intense. It reminded me of the other day in math. I couldn't look away. I was literally getting dizzy.

I had to look away. My gaze reached Jessica. She was glaring daggers at me with pursed lips. I gulped.

"Explain what?" I asked him as I still watched Jessica. It seemed like every word I said would make her eyes narrow until they were almost so close it looked like she sucked a lemon.

"Explain our misconceived relationship," he said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What do you mean by misconceived relationship?" I asked a bit sourly. I think I understood our relationship pretty damn well.

"I mean it exactly how I want it to mean. Like I said, I could explain it more later. Please, just let me come over today. Or you could come over to my house today. I'm just…it's time to fess up," he mumbled the last part. I'm sure I wasn't meant to hear it and I was more curious now than ever before.

"We don't get along Edward, why would I want you in my house?" I asked him.

"Just let me explain," he said.

"Alright Edward," I told him. His eyes lit up, "you can come over today and explain what the hell you are talking about. Maybe we can get some work done too. The sooner this is over, the better," he nodded, smiling and got up.

"Do you know where I live?" I asked him. He hesitated.

"No…" I asked if he had a pen and he pulled one out of his jeans. That fit really snug on his body…I shook myself out of a mini- daydream and wrote my address on his hand. It was really warm and slightly sweaty, like he was nervous. I'm sure he was only nervous because he had to talk to me in front of the whole cafeteria. Poor baby. When I looked up he was staring at me. I looked back. I was once again sucked in by his stare.

"I'll see you later then," he said but didn't move. I realized I still had his hand in mine and I released it.

"You do know I have next hour with you," I replied. He nodded.

"Yeah…that's what I meant," I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah," I said. Just then the bell rang. I looked around and found the kids in the cafeteria departing.

"Do you…" Edward started to say, "Would you mind if I wa-" I cut him off.

"Look Edward, I have to go to my locker and it's all the way on the other side of the school. See you later," I said as I raced to my locker. That was the best escape attempt I had. Edward was going to say some pathetic excuse to leave anyway. I felt less pathetic myself if I was the one to leave first. When I got to my locker everything came rushing back. What if this whole coming to my house thing was a dare? I mean, it could be a dare from anyone. His friends might have looked surprised but it was a thought.

I was still alone too. Jessica wasn't there to meet me. I could visualize her glares in my head. They were so real. She was really hung up on Edward.

I got to my next class just in time. Edward was already sitting on his stool. He watched me come in and smiled a bit. It was a bit weird but he had been weird all week. I was starting to think he was on drugs. I sat in my seat and avoided him. He didn't say anything.

Soon school was over and I went over to my red truck. I saw Edward walk to his shiny silver Volvo and Jessica was trailing behind. I was sort of interest to see what would happen so I got in my car and watched.

Jessica was saying something to him and he looked confused for a moment before an understanding look crossed his face as he placed his hands on her bare arms. He said something to her and her face turned to hurt. He said something else and she began to cry. I could see what he was saying made him feel bad. I wondered if he just told her he didn't date. I mean, I had never really seen him with a girlfriend. Either he had a long distant one or he was gay.

Jessica put her head down and walked away. I tore my gaze before I was caught staring by Edward who was scanning the parking lot. I started my car which made a loud growling noise and pulled out of the parking lot.

When I made it home I first started my homework. I knew Edward would be around in a while. I tried hard not to concentrate on that. I mean, Edward was coming to my house. _Edward._ Edward Cullen. _We didn't like each other._ I kept thinking over what he said. He had something to tell me…but how important?

A knock on the door interrupted my thoughts. I looked out front window and saw Edward's Volvo parked neatly behind mine. I wasn't surprised I didn't hear him pull up. His car was as silent as a lamb.

I walked to the door and opened it, seeing Edward with his hand poised, about to knock again.

"Hi," he breathed with a nervous smile. I nodded and moved so he could come in. His wild bronze hair was everywhere like he had been running his hands through it for hours.

The atmosphere was tense as we stood in the kitchen. His gaze was everywhere and he wouldn't look at me. I almost snorted.

"Didn't you have something to explain Edward?" I asked as I crossed my arms and leaned on one hip. He sighed and finally looked at me.

"Can we sit down Bella?" he asked. I nodded and led him to my couch. He sat down and ran a hand through his hair.

"Spit it Cullen. You look like you're about to tell me you killed my cat," I teased trying to ease the tension. He looked like he needed it. Though, my attempt didn't seem to help.

"Look Bella, I'm sort of here to apologize. For everything. I know that we got off on the wrong foot and that's my fault. _I _was the one who was mean to you first. _I _was the one who avoided you. I want you to forgive me, please?" Edward grabbed my hand and looked into my eyes pleadingly. I didn't know what to say though. He just apologized. That was…noble? Brave? I couldn't believe Edward actually was apologizing. I knew he was a 'sweet gentleman' but this took the cake in my books.

"Um, of course Edward. I want to apologize too I was a pretty big bitch to you," I said pulling my hand away. That was a bit too close for me.

"But why are you telling me this now?" Edward looked down and took a deep breath. He looked way more nervous than he had before and it was kind of worrying me.

"Bella…since the first moment I saw you I thought you were beautiful. I wanted to get to know you but you were hanging out with Jessica. I understood because the rest of the girls in school are fake," he shook his head with a snort, "I know Jessica has a thing for me. She talks about it all the time and it gets quite annoying. But then she was telling it to you when you first got here and the way you looked at me…with no interest at all…" Edward looked up at my face and moved closer to me. I was starting to get more worried.

"Bella, I was all set on proving you wrong. That I'm not like all the other guys in school. I have a heart, and a personality. I was going to prove you wrong but then wrong things happened in the wrong times. I know I must have sounded rude and inconsiderate," he shook his head. I had an idea what he was getting at but I was hesitant to know. There was no way that he would ever feel that way.

"You called me _kid _Edward," I told him in a low, unbelieving voice. He shook his head and sighed, rubbing his eye.

"I know, but I didn't know it was you. I thought it was someone else tripping on your stool. It brought me out of a wonderful daydream," he said.

"About what?"

"About you," he looked at me under his eyelashes and my heart sped up a bit. My senses came back to me quick though and I pulled away from him. I realized just how close he had been.

"Edward, even to someone else that is a mean thing to say!"

"I know," he said sadly, "I tried to ignore you, since you were ignoring me. It was my stubbornness I guess. I-I didn't stop liking you Bella. I even tried getting you jealous! Always talking to Jessica in class, making it look like I was staring at her but really you-" I cut him off.

"Well that got you far," I told him sarcastically. He laughed humorlessly.

"Yeah, once Jessica started wearing that clothing, changing, and rubbing herself all over me I knew I had to go after you soon," he said.

"So you stared at me from afar," I nodded. This was starting to make sense. Not the way I wanted it to be but at least I wasn't confused anymore.

"I saw you sitting alone today Bella," he said quietly, "it broke my heart. You don't deserve to be alone because you're the only one different; the only one smart and actually funny." As he spoke he slowly got closer to my face. I didn't know what he was going to do. Was he going to kiss me? I found out soon.

"Bella, give me a chance," he whispered into my lips. His hand cupped my face, pushing back my hair while the other resided on my waist.

Then he said the words that snapped me out of it.

"I love you," he breathed as he went in for the kill. I pulled back before he could, jumping off the couch completely. Edward looked at me a bit dazed and hurt.

"Edward, you don't love me," I said firmly.

"Yes, I'm pretty sure I do," he told me just as firm.

"Edward, you know nothing about me! You can't love me," I said. Edward stood up slowly and walked over to me. He grasped my elbows.

"But I do. I've never felt this way before Bella. I'm absolutely positive I love you," he looked square in my eyes. I didn't want to believe him. I didn't like him like that.

"You can't love me Edward when you don't know me," I told him slowly. He sighed and released one of my elbows so he could pinch the bridge of his nose.

"I know you Bella-"

"Edward! No you don't! Today was the longest conversation we had without fighting and yet here we are. _Fighting._ Edward, you've got to realize what you feel isn't love. Ignoring me and staring at me does not create _love. _You have to get to know a person, talk to them. I'm sorry Edward," I shook my head. My voice was soft and apologetic. He just didn't understand. Edward was acting like a little boy about this. All confused.

Edward thought for a moment before bringing his gaze to mine. He said in a very determined voice, "then I'll just have to get to know you." He kissed my cheek briefly and left. I was stunned to say the least. I think I stood there in the same position until my dad came home. And that was an hour later.

I kept going over what Edward said in my head. He was a little bit kookoo for cocoa puffs, thinking he loved me. Sure, I was flustered. It's not every day someone tells you they're in love with you. I knew he was just misguided though. He didn't know me. Almost not at all.

I was just surprised the lengths he went the next day to prove it.

* * *

**Review if you would =]**


	5. Angela and Lunch Questions

**Hello all! I know it has been a while...and the story kind of sucks. I'm trying my hardest I'm just not the best at this kind of stuff =] Anyway, short announcement to those who actually read this. I will only be able to update once a week. Usually on the weekend (well, my weekend if you live in Libya or somethin') so sorry if it takes forever.  
**

* * *

I knew it was ridiculous. As I hid behind my truck as Edward's Volvo parked beside it I hoped to God he wouldn't see me. It was childish but I had thought about things a lot the night before. After I had gone to bed I thought about a few important things like what if this wasn't real? What if Edward was really just doing this as a bet from a friend? It was extremely possible. I mean, yesterday didn't even seem like it was a possibility if it didn't actually happen. Edward wasn't in love with me. That was my conclusion no matter what way I looked at it.

I peeked through the window to the other side. Edward got out of his car and grabbed his books from the passenger seat. I have to admit, he did look pretty good when he bent over and I'm not even an ass type of girl.

Edward looked at my car and smiled a bit. I ducked, hoping he didn't see me. I took a deep breath in relief when I saw him far away talking to a friend.

"That's inconspicuous," A voice commented sarcastically. I looked up and saw a girl with brown hair smiling at me. She held her books in her chest self-consciously. I had never seen her before and she shocked me. She looked…normal.

"Yeah, well it worked," I smiled.

"Was it that boy with the bronze hair?" She had a smile that was in no way suggestive. I was starting to like her.

"Uh yeah," I said. She laughed.

"He's gone. I think you can stand up now," she held out her hand and I took it politely.

"I'm Angela. I just moved here from Illinois," Angela let go of my hand and smiled.

"I'm Bella. Welcome to Forks," she laughed at my unenthusiastic voice. We walked inside together talking about nonsense. I was liking her a lot. Not once did she ask about Edward.

"Well my class is over somewhere so I better go and try to find it," Angela said.

"I could show you where it is," I offered. She shook her head.

"It's fine Bella. You should get ready for your own class," she gave me one more smile and went off. I walked off to my locker like every morning. I thought nothing of anything as I opened it but when a white rose tumbled out and onto my foot my heart went into hyper drive. I picked it up carefully and looked around to see if anyone noticed. Of course no one had.

I ran my fingers along the bumps where nonexistent thorns were. I looked back at the shelf and found a note. With carefully hands I opened it.

_Bella,_

_I hope you're having a wonderful day! Remember what I told you yesterday?_

_I plan on getting to know you. This might be the cheesy way to go but I'll do whatever I can. _

_That's a promise._

_If you would sit with me at lunch today that would be wonderful. I would ask you in person but I have a feeling you wouldn't really listen. Please consider my offer at least as a friend._

_Love, Edward_

I rolled my eyes and threw the note away in the trash can. Of course I would listen to him, I did yesterday. I considered sitting with him and figured it couldn't hurt. His friends might though. Maybe I wouldn't. They probably didn't like me anyway. They were all football players and basketball players…and all guys to say the least.

I sat down in geometry and rested my head on my palm. Edward came in just before the bell rang and made it to his seat. The first thing he did was look my way. I watched him watch me with bored eyes. He smiled softly and winked. I could feel a blush rising. That didn't happen often but it was happening more and more recently.

I looked away and the teacher and tried my hardest to understand what she was saying. I could feel Edward's eyes on me and finally I couldn't take it. I stared back at him. For what seemed like a year we did that. Then the bell rang. I blinked a few time and got up. I noticed Edward did the same. He collected his stuff and ran over to me. I don't think he wanted me to slip out before he could catch me.

"Bella," he smiled brilliantly, "good morning."

"Morning Edward," I mumbled. I collected my books in my arms. They were quite heavy. I had forgotten to put my history book in my locker this morning. I had had too much on my mind.

I was about to leave when suddenly Edward took all of the books out of my arms. I looked at him surprised. He held his own and mine with ease, though I could see the muscles in his arms bulging with the weight.

"What are you doing?" I asked him sternly. He grinned at me.

"Carrying your books," he said.

"I can carry my own books," I retorted.

"I know. I want to," he said back and began to walk off. I ran to catch up with him and my backpack slapped my spine noisily.

"Edward! Give me my books back!" I must have been louder than I thought. People in the hall turned to look.

"Great, here they go again," one person muttered. I glared at them feeling rather embarrassed. I backed off a bit on the loud voice but still hissed at Edward.

"Edward, please, please, give me my stuff back. This feels really uncomfortable," I pleaded softly. I think we were getting more glances now because we were walking side-by-side. _And_ he was carrying my books with a million dollar grin.

After a few more times of me trying to rip my books of his hands we made it to my locker and he finally handed over my books. I opened the locker and saw the rose, remembering a question that I thought of earlier.

"Thanks. Hey, how did you get into my locker this morning anyway?" I asked. He shrugged and smiled, leaning against the locker next to mine.

"You can go away now," I told him.

"That's one of the things I love about you," Edward said. He tilted his head and rested it against the locker, "how rude you are to me when you're really flustered with my chivalry."

"I'm not flustered," I stuttered as I tried to jam a book into my locker. Edward smirked and reached out a hand, running it down my cheek. His touch felt extremely cool to my skin. I looked into his green eyes.

"You were. Of course you didn't get the fortunate opportunity to see your face when we were walking together down the hall. You turned to a tomato," his smile widened. I glared at him.

"That's a way to woo a girl," I hissed sarcastically, "Say she looks like a vegetable. Yeah, that makes me feel all tingly inside." Edward's face fell a bit.

"I didn't mean it Bella," he said.

"Yeah, I'm sure you didn't," I said honestly, "now I think you should get to class."

"Are you taking up my offer at lunch?" He asked hopeful. I thought for a moment. They wondered off to Angela and how she was keeping up. I figured I should try to sit with her just in case she hadn't found anyone with a real face and body yet.

"Maybe not," I said. I watched as he frowned. A line creased into his forehead and his green eyes smoldered, "I mean, there's this new girl and I want her to feel as comfortable as possible. Maybe later Edward."

He nodded, "Or she could sit with us." I shook my head.

"I don't want her tainted by your friends," I said. He laughed.

"They won't _taint _her. Besides, I wasn't offering you to come sit with them anyway," Edward said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"You weren't considering sitting alone were you?" I asked.

"Would that be a problem?" I looked away from him and busied myself with grabbing all my books needed for the next class.

"That's just strange for us. It'll look weird," I concluded. He scoffed.

"You're worried that we'd look weird? Just because we happened to not get along before? I don't care Bella. People can believe what they want and spread rumors about what they want," he turned my shoulders so I faced him, "I know the truth. And so do you now. It won't be so weird after a while." Edward ran a finger up my arm. It made me shiver. Both, out of the creeps and satisfaction. He was quite charming.

"Fine. I'm going to ask Angela if she would like to sit with us," he smiled again and kissed my cheek briefly before practically skipping down the hallway.

I must confess I was a bit giddy inside. My cheek tingled for a long time after that, just reminding me of his lips. But I couldn't think about that. Like before, I didn't know anything about him. He could be playing me for all I knew. Soon after that thought the giddiness was gone. Who was I kidding. I was plain. No one had ever professed love to me, so why would someone like Edward do it now? I wasn't worth his time and he wasn't worth mine. But I would play his little game just to ease his entertainment.

Finally after a few hours of class it was lunch. Angela met me at my locker so I didn't have to come find her.

"Hiya!" she smiled widely.

"You are looking mighty happy," I commented.

"I am!" she squealed, "you didn't tell me the guys here were so nice!" I gave her a confused look. Since when were the guys nice?

"Nice?" I asked. She nodded like a bobble head.

"Yeah, Ben Cheney. He's a dream, Bella. He's in my History class and we clicked right away," I stared at her. Ben Cheney? I had never heard that name before.

"Is he new too?" I asked. She furrowed her eyebrows.

"Um…no? He said he lived here his whole life," she said.

"Huh," I breathed.

"You never noticed him?" she asked.

"Guess not," I packed away the rest of my books and closed my locker.

"Anyway, I figured I was sitting with you at lunch…sooo…I hoped you wouldn't mind if I invited him to sit with us too," she let it linger in the air and I nodded.

"Of course, it's a free country," I smiled. She matched my smile and we were off to lunch.

Angela had met up with her man in the lunch line. I was surprised to say the least. He had really been in our school the whole time? He was cute. In a geeky sort of way. Not too bad on the eyes though. He wasn't unnatural either. Ben was a really down to earth kind of guy. I could tell he was perfect for Angela even if I had met them both that very day.

After meeting Ben it made me wonder if a lot more people were like that in school and I just chose to ignore that, only seeing what I wanted to see; fake, plastic, and people with mistakes. Was I really that unobservant? Was Edward one of those people I was just ignorant about?

I thought all about this as I strayed to an empty table. Angela and Ben spoke shyly to each other behind me. I didn't realize until a few minutes later that someone else had joined us.

"You look like you're thinking hard about something," a velvet voice said. My eyes shot to the seat across from me. Edward grinned crookedly at me.

"I _was," _I hinted.

"I'm sorry. Just wanted to let you know I was here," he pulled a hand from under the table and produced another white rose. I could feel my face heating up again. Edward set the rose on my tray.

"Just to make the slop more appealing," he grinned. I could feel my face twitch into its own smile.

"Thank you, Edward," I said.

"You are very welcome, Bella," he said. I looked down at my meal. Today's special was spaghetti and I swear the meat sauce was made out of cat. At least it tasted like cat…or what I think cat would taste like.

I twirled my fork around some noodles and glanced at Edward's empty hands.

"Aren't you going to eat?" I asked. He looked at my food and made a face.

"Not _that _food," he said. I laughed a bit.

"Then go grab an apple. I don't want you to starve," I said. The corner of his lip turned and he squinted his eyes.

"Are you worried about my well being?"

"Yes," I sighed. He smiled.

"I'm fine Bella, I'll eat when I get home," Edward reassured. I nodded not in the mood to argue. There was a comfortable silence for a few moments as I choked down some stale cold noodles.

"So Bella, would you mind playing twenty questions?" Edward asked. I shrugged.

"Sure, if you find that helpful," I said.

"Very. I go first," he said.

"Fire away," I gulped some milk.

"What's your favorite color?" He asked. I looked at him oddly.

"Um…anything spontaneous? I don't know…macaroni yellow," I said.

"Macaroni yellow?" He mused. I nodded.

"My turn," I leaned forward, "how many girlfriends have you had?"

"Well you don't go for simple questions do you?" Edward said.

"Are you avoiding the question?"

"None," he said.

"What?"

"None. I've never had an official girlfriend. And don't say it," he held up a hand as I was about to speak, "no, I don't just have flings with them either. I'm not the player you think I am." Or he's just a liar.

"Okay, sure Edward." I left it at that.

"What's that supposed to mean?" He said.

"It means I believe you," I said.

"No you don't," he said shaking his head.

"How do you know?" I defended.

"You won't look me in the eye and when you speak you look like you're holding back from saying more," I looked up at him. I was starting to get creeped out.

"How do you know so much about me?" I asked.

"I pay attention Bella. You tend to do that a lot when you love someone," he said. I rubbed my eye.

"whatever, next question," I said. He looked at me for a moment longer before asking his next question. It went on for most of lunch. They were stupid nonsense questions like 'If you died what animal would you want to be reincarnated into?' or 'do you believe in Martians?' Finally it was down to his last question.

"Bella, will you come to my house for dinner tonight?" He asked with perfect ease. I, however, almost choked on my milk.

"It's a bit soon for me to be meeting the family don't you think? I mean, don't we have to get to the stage where we _both _like each other first?" I asked. He looked a bit hurt for a moment. I'm guessing it was the mention of my unloving heart.

"Bella love, you can come over as a friend. You're not coming over to announce we're engaged," I shuddered at the thought of getting married at 16. My shudder must have been obvious because a frown set deeper into Edward's face.

"Please Bella," Edward pleaded. I sighed.

"I don't know if it'll be okay with Charlie but I'll see," I was making no promise though. He smiled brightly.

"It's your last question," he mentioned. I scratched my head trying to think of a good one, but came up blank. I looked around the lunch room thinking it might help. A brunette glaring daggers my way was the answer.

"What did you tell Jessica in the parking lot the other day? I saw her walk up to you. She looked really upset," he seemed to think about that one for a moment. Surely he was editing, not wanting to tell the truth.

"What do you think she wanted?" He asked. I shook my head.

"It was your question, you answer it," I pressured. He looked down and back up.

"She was telling me she wanted me and we were meant to be. She wanted to know if everything she did, changing her clothes and friends, were for nothing. I said yeah, and to leave me alone," Edward said. I was sure it wasn't the whole story, but I let this one slide as well.

The lunch bell chimed, and it was over. I had totally forgotten Ben and Angela were there until Angela gave me a hug and bid me a good rest of the day.

Edward stretched across the table, his button up shirt riding up revealing his belly button. I blushed a bit but couldn't look away. Edward finally straightened his shirt and said, "Bella, I was wondering if I could have your number so you can tell me if you can come over and I can tell you what time." Very smooth way of asking for it. I obliged anyway. I made it clear to him that it would have to be okay with Charlie though.

Unfortunately, and fortunately, it was. I was going to Edward's for dinner. With Edward. And Edward's family. His _family. _Everything was moving so fast.

* * *

**Review if you would. I'd also like to know what I can do better. I feel like I'm loosing this story and it's only the beginning :(**


	6. Dinner

**Here it is. Hopefully you like it more than I do :)  
**

* * *

I knew I shouldn't be fretting like this. I mean, I didn't even like the guy, why would I care what he saw me in? That didn't matter, the fact was I _still _was going to meet his family did. They were the people I was going to make the biggest impression on.

I flitted nervously around my room trying to find the right clothes. It was hard for a person with my taste (sweatshirts, jeans, dirty tennis) to find something nice that doesn't smell like mothballs. I took out the nicest shirt I had and placed it on my body in front of the mirror. It would have to do. I stripped my clothes and replaced them with a nice pair of white pants and a blue blouse.

My eyes glanced to my purple alarm clock. I had four minutes until 7.

Edward had called me to confirm the time he would pick me up would be 7. Twice. _Twice. _I don't know why he felt the need to call the second time, I had heard him the first. I asked him this and he told me he was bored and wanted me to come over sooner. Although he couldn't see, I did roll my eyes. He soon hung up, leaving me with half an hour to decide what to wear. What fun.

I ran a brush through my hair and couldn't help the compulsive urge to look at the clock.

6:59 turned to 7:00. The doorbell rang downstairs.

_Guy's good, _I thought. I heard Charlie open the door, and the fake cheerful chatter of them both. I knew how awkward and tense they both really felt.

I made my way slowly as not to trip. My dad was shaking Edward's hand, introducing himself.

"I will get her back by 10, I promise," Edward smiled politely. Charlie stared at Edward suspiciously. I had reassured him it wasn't a real date, that Edward and I were just friends going to dinner with his family. I'm sure what Edward said made it sound like a definite date.

"Okay, yeah, sure," Charlie agreed, but I could now see him reconsidering. I partly hoped he would. Instead he bid his good bye to Edward, then me and made his way to the couch to have some alone time with his favorite baseball team.

I turned to Edward. He was looking pretty casual and now I felt over dressed. Self-consciously I ran my hands over my bare arms. Edward smiled like he knew I felt uncomfortable and reached out to grab one of my arms. He unfolded them carefully and looped one with his.

"You look beautiful Bella. I've never seen anything so gorgeous," he told me. I smiled a bit at his sincereness. I glanced back at Charlie. Surely this contact with Edward would throw him for a loop.

I never had a problem with boys. They were fine and everything, just not for me. My dad knew this too. He never had the opportunity to show his fatherly protective side because I never had a boyfriend or anyone close enough like that. His reaction to my dinner with Edward came to a shock. He had agreed, surprisingly, even though he was a boy. I didn't expect Edward to make this look like a date either.

Luckily Charlie didn't notice, or he did and was pretty good at ignoring his surroundings.

"Let's go love," Charlie heard that. But he turned his head just as Edward closed the door behind him.

"Can you not do that in front of my dad?" I hissed at him.

"What?" he asked as he opened the passenger side of the Volvo for me.

"Call me love and get all touchy feely in front of my dad. Don't do it. In fact, don't do it at all!" I huffed as I got inside. Edward's face tensed into a frown at my words and he closed the door, before getting into the driver's seat.

The car smelled really good. Which wasn't surprising. Edward always smelled good and not just the unoriginal 'fresh soap' smell either. I couldn't exactly describe it, it was so unique and powerful I was sure no deodorant or cologne was the reason; it was pure Edward.

Edward drove for a while at a rate that kept increasing.

"Uh, Edward? You do know that you are going over 80," I informed him.

"I know," he said simply.

"In a 35 zone," I said. His speed just continued to increase. The speed-o-meter seemed to mean nothing to him. We didn't swerve at all which was good, but I was starting to think he was going crazy.

"We're going to die," I looked out the window, watching all the trees fly by in a blur. How could other cars not see this Volvo pass like a race car? Oh yeah, that's right. Because we happened to be on a deserted road.

"We're going to die," I repeated, "you're going to crash, and kill me."

"Bella, relax. You aren't going to die, I'm not going to let it happen." Edward calmly spoke.

"Whatever. Can you just slow down? You're scaring me a bit," the whole time I spoke normally but he saw my white knuckles as I gripped the leather seat and slowed down by 50 mph.

"Thanks," I breathed relaxing my grip, "do you always drive that fast?" He smirked and looked at me from the corner of his eyes.

"Yes, yes I do," he said.

"This speed must be killing you," I added.

"Yes, yes it is," he smiled. We were silent the rest of the way until we got to his house. Which I was shocked to see.

I had heard rumors that their house was a mansion. That it was ginormous and could fit 10 houses in it. Edward's family was obviously rich by the clothing he wore and the car he drove. It was just shocking the way the house was though.

It was huge, but very friendly and homely despite the five minute drive through a dense forest road. A white picket fence rounded the perimeter and the porch was full with flowers. The house was two stories, clarified by the windows, but definitely had high ceilings. This place had many rooms, no doubt. The roof sloped too many points and a balcony over hung a window to the left. I was pretty sure the depth of the house went further behind what I could see.

Edward had gone around to my door while I marveled his white gleaming house. Five cars were parked around and a garage off to the side just offered the imagination of what more they possibly could have.

Edward opened my door and I took a dazed step on the gravel.

"Your house…" I shook my head, unable to describe.

"You're speechless," he teased.

"Yeah," I laughed. He smiled at my reaction and guided me to the front door.

"Are you guys having a party or something?" I pointed out the cars that all seemed alike in high class style. Except for a Jeep Wrangler that had mud caked everywhere. Someone liked to get dirty.

"No, just family has come to visit. Perfect time for you to come over actually," he smiled again, showing his slight dimples. I suddenly got more nervous than ever. I was going to meet _everyone? _Was he _insane?_ They were going to hate me.

Edward opened the door. It made no sound as we walked inside. The first thing I was met with was the living room. Nice, homey, leather chairs were spread out around a TV that had ever game imaginable hooked up to it. A game was paused on it and a controller was thrown carelessly on a beanbag chair. There was a closet right by the door where we were supposed to put our shoes and coats. Across the room, right in the back was a staircase, leading up to the rooms and the appealing balcony I had seen outside. Right next to the staircase was a hallway where I heard woops of laughter and joyful chatter of many people.

"Are you excited at all?" Edward's voice sounded a bit sad. I had to admit, I was since getting here. I was feeling more comfortable now knowing what I was up against.

"Of course Edward, but this is new for me. All of it. You've got to understand that," I said. He nodded and moved some hair out of my face.

"Did I tell you that you look beautiful yet?" He asked.

"Yeah," I said. He smiled and took my hand, leading me towards the noises. An aroma of sweet food hit my nose as soon as we entered. We had met the kitchen. And about 6 people around a table in there.

All of them stopped talking when we entered and in my nervousness I moved closer to Edward.

"Edward!" A burly man called. He must have been most of the source of the talk and laughter. His friendly face had a big smile on it. He was very muscular and had curly brown hair. He wore a sweatshirt and casual jeans that were in total contrast to the woman who sat next to him with her hand on his knee. His arm was resting on the back of her chair in ease. She was gorgeous. Long golden locks fell from her shoulders and over her red blouse. Her shorts complimented her long legs. She gave a peaceful smile to us both.

"Bella!" A tinkering voice called. I flipped my head to a little black hair pixie.

"Alice?" I said. I had forgotten she lived here for a while. She nodded and jumped out of the lap of a very attractive blond haired boy who must be her boyfriend. Alice ran over to me and jumped me in a hug.

"It's so great to see you! When Edward said he was bringing you I didn't believe it because of what you said in the store that one day," Edward's head turned to mine and gave me a questioning stare. Obviously Alice did tell him about our get together. Or the details anyway.

"But it seems like you worked out your differences! I'm so happy for you two," she screamed. I smiled meekly, not saying anything. I didn't want her hopes up, then blaming Edward when she figured out we really didn't solve anything.

"Alice, stop screaming in the girls face," someone said. I looked behind Alice and saw a woman who was definitely not my age. She had caramel colored hair and a warming grin on her petite face. She extended a hand towards me and I took it in an instant hoping she would excuse my clammy sweaty one in return.

"I'm Edward's mother, Esme. This is my husband Carlisle," she looked over at a tall man with blond hair and an equally warming smile.

"I see you've met Alice," she said. I nodded.

"Is she a mute?" I heard the burly one ask the blond girl beside him. She elbowed him in the side.

"What? She doesn't talk much!" He said rubbing his ribs.

"Why must you be loud like a freaking giant!" she hissed.

"Is that a fat joke?" he replied. She sighed and rolled her eyes.

"Over there is Emmett," Alice said, pointing to the giant. He smiled brightly and cried, "Hey Bella!"

"Hi," I said shyly.

"I'm Rosalie, Emmett's girlfriend," the blond girl stood up and walked over to me, giving me a small hug. It was very relaxing compared to the chaos with Alice.

"I'm Bella," I said stupidly. But it was polite to introduce myself.

"I know," she smiled and looked at Edward briefly before going back to sit with Emmett.

"Bella! I want you to meet my boyfriend! This is Jasper. We met on campus at college!" she pointed to the blond haired boy. He gave a polite wave. I could tell he was a man of few words.

"Dinner smells lovely Esme," Edward said after I had been introduced. Edward didn't introduce me to anyone, probably because everyone already knew who I was for whatever reason.

"Yes it does," I spoke up finally putting distance between me and Edward, "and your home is beautiful. I've never seen anything like it." She smiled greatly at my compliment.

"Thank you. It took a lot of hard work to get it that way, but it was worth it in the end. Maybe after dinner Edward could give you a tour," she gave Edward a glance before going to the stove.

"Bella, come sit by me!" Emmett patted the chair beside him.

"No, Bella's going to sit by me during dinner," Alice told him. He glared at her.

"You've already gotten to know her, it's my turn pixie," he said. I blushed at the argument over me. I felt kind of happy they liked me so much even though they didn't really know me. I wondered what they would think when they found out I didn't really love Edward back.

Alice raised a challenging eyebrow and shot out her fist. At first I thought she was trying to punch him, but that wouldn't be right since she stuck it in the middle of the table. She didn't have _that _short of an arm span. Emmett shot his out too.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors," they said together, pumping their fists. Both shot paper.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors," they said again. Both shot rock. In frustration they both leaned forward, fists ready, eyes in determination. If it wasn't the heat of the moment, it would look ridiculous.

"Rock, Paper, Scissors," they said again, faster. Both shot paper again. Alice threw up her hands.

"Quit copying me!" she cried.

"_You_ quit copying _me_!" Emmett cried back.

"How can I copy you without reading your mind!?"

"Same question to you, Pixie!"

"Shut up, Emmett, she's sitting with me!" Alice said. This whole time they didn't notice Rosalie get up and pull a chair beside her.

"Come on Bella, you can sit by me," she said. While Alice and Emmett continued to fight, I took a place beside Rosalie. Edward followed behind me and pulled up his own chair on the other side of me.

Alice was about to say something when she saw me. Finger poised in the air she exhaled.

"Bella, you traitor," she shook her head and leaned back onto Jasper. She was still in his lap.

"Banana," Emmett wined at me, "I wanted you to sit with me."

"Banana?" We all asked at the same time.

"Yeah, it's her new nickname. It rhymes with Bella," he said in a matter-of-fact voice. Edward furrowed his eyebrows.

"No, it doesn't," he said.

"Yes, it does. Bella Banana. Both start with 'B' and end with 'A'," Emmett said. Rosalie shook her head.

"I'm sorry Bella, I'm not sure how he goes through life," she said.

"Look, I'm not that stupid," Emmett argued. Rosalie raised an eyebrow.

"I'm not Bella, I promise," he insisted. I smiled.

"Okay Emmett, alright," I said. Esme came over then.

"It's time to eat. I hope it's okay we're eating in the kitchen Bella. The dining room is being redone so we needed to move the table in here," she said to me. I waved my hand.

"It's fine, Esme. It is your house after all, you can do whatever," I told her. She smiled.

"I hope just a simple goulash dish is fine with you. I didn't know what you preferred and Edward didn't know either," I looked at Edward. Of course he didn't know. He didn't know me.

Esme got the food set out on the table. It smelled delicious. We all made a quick prayer before we dug in. Alice chatted happily about college life for a while then Emmett took over with talk of his own experiences. He had just finished his first year of college then planned he wanted to travel for a few years before finishing school. He told great and funny stories and I found myself having a wonderful time.

"So Bella, how's life?" Alice asked, "You know, since two days ago." I shrugged.

"Not much," I replied. She inclined her head, wanting me to go on.

"What?" I asked puzzled.

"Nothing happy? Nothing sad? You and Edward didn't do anything?" She was hinting something and I was pretty sure I knew what it was. Edward telling me he loved me. She wanted me to talk about it.

"Alice, stop pushing," Esme scolded. Carlisle chuckled. I looked to Edward and he had his head down, pushing some food around his plate.

Something about Edward's sullen face made me feel bad. Although I didn't know how to make it feel better, I did put my hand on his knee under the table in reassurance. He looked over to me with a small smile, surely shocked I would do something like that._ I_ was shocked I did it.

"Hey Banana, after dinner do you wanna have a round of guitar hero?" Emmett seemed excited.

"I'm not so good with video games," I told him. He did waver.

"Nonsense. With a good teacher like me, you will be better than Van Halen when we're done," he said.

"Emmett, that might not be the best idea. Bella needs to be home by ten and Edward still needs to give her the tour of the house," Carlisle spoke up. I was a bit disappointed I would have to get home. I was having too much fun.

"Fine. But next time I'm here, Banana and I are gunna do it to it," he chuckled loudly.

"I'm sure if she knew you were coming she would stay away," Rosalie said.

"You would definitely hear him coming. From like, a mile away," Alice said. I laughed. I could believe that.

"Edward, you go now and show Bella upstairs while I clear the table," Esme said.

"I could help," I offered. Esme shook her head.

"No dear, that wouldn't be right. You go with Edward," she said. Edward stood up and offered a hand to me. I took it politely but let it go once we started walking. Edward let me go first up the stairs, following behind. When we got to the top he pointed out rooms. Alice and Emmett's old rooms had been changed into a computer room and junk room, but cleaned up a bit so they could stay there for the week. He showed me the bathroom, and his parents' room, then stopped at the end of the hall.

"This is my room," he said shyly, then opened the door. I was first hit with the wall of CD's. The _whole _wall. As in, you would have to get a ladder to get the ones at the top. The wall next to it was all glass. You could see the forest clear through it.

"That is…wow. I'm speechless again," I said. There was a white rug that was on his tan carpet and a black couch sat in the middle of the room. His bed was pressed against the far wall.

His room was amazing. I turned to Edward who was staring at me.

"Your room is wonderful. I really love it," I said sincerely. He smiled and took my hand, leading me to the couch. I sat down but he didn't. I watched him go to his stereo and put on some music. I was expecting some emo/rock/I want to kill everyone for my pain music but was surprised with classical flow. Piano and violin harmony filled my senses and Edward walked back to me, sitting beside me.

"You like classical music," I said surprised.

"I do," he said, "You do too." He said.

"How do you know that?" I asked.

"You relaxed when it started," he said. Edward turned his body to face me.

"Look Bella, there are some things I need to say," he didn't look very happy saying this. He took a deep breath right before he started. I was thinking he had realized finally that he _wasn't _in love with me. Or he had fallen _out _of love.

"I might know you as well as I should. You might not think that I know you enough to be in love with you. I realize, as always, that we aren't close or best friends, but I observe. This isn't meant to sound creepy but I watch you react to things. I learn what you like from that. I might not know the material things about you but I know your feelings, and the cute smiles and adorable blushes you make when you like something," Edward said. I stared at him for a moment.

"I don't know what to say Edward," I said honestly. What was I supposed to say? Thank you?

"Then don't say anything. I just want you to know I can read you pretty well, and I want you and I to get to know each other more. I don't want to scare you or make you nervous. I want to prove that I'm a nice guy and okay to be around," Edward said with so much emotion. He looked me in the eye the entire time. He put his hands on my knees.

"You want a lot of things, I see," I gulped.

"I want you to love me," Edward looked down. I tilted his head up to look at me. I didn't hate Edward anymore, we were just an misunderstood relationship.

"Edward, I promise you we will be friends. I can't promise it will go into something more," I said truthfully. His face broke a little and I felt a bit helpless.

"I used to hate you because you hated me. Then I thought you were playing a game with me. With my heart. That's what I thought all stupid boys did. I'm pretty sure you aren't lying about this whole thing, so I believe you," I stroked his cheek, hoping he would feel better. He closed his eyes.

"I want to get to know you Edward. I don't want things to stay cold and awkward between us," I told him. He nodded into my hand.

"I'm sorry for forcing you to come tonight," he said. I laughed.

"You didn't force me Edward. If I really didn't want to go, I would have kicked and screamed the whole way. I actually had a great time. I'm going to come back soon," I told him. He opened his eyes.

"You had fun?" He sat up straight. I nodded.

"Your family is really interesting Edward. I'm a bit disappointed Jasper didn't talk though," Edward laughed.

"He never talks. It's kind of a shocker he is with Alice," he said. I had to agree.

"I could tell they loved each other though. Jasper couldn't keep his eyes off of her and Alice wouldn't let his hand go throughout dinner," I mentioned.

Edward and I spoke about random things throughout the night. We pulled the couch over to his window and sat together, looking out at the stars.

"It's hard making pictures out of the stars even if there are so many," I said. Edward sat beside me with his arm lying across the couch behind me.

"I don't think it's hard to make the picture exactly, just showing someone else what you see. Nobody has ever seen what I see," he said quietly. We sat in silence for a few beats. I pointed up.

"Right there, between the moon and the big dipper. I see a lady bug," I said. Edward looked for a moment and nodded.

"I see a heart with a smiley face inside," he said. I didn't see it at first. I cocked my head to the side and it brushed Edward's shoulder. Unintentionally I leaned more into him. I smiled.

"I see it too," I said. And I did.

"You do?" he said.

"Yeah, right where the lady bug was," I said. He stroked my head, massaging my scalp. It calmed me down, into a very relaxing state. He didn't respond so he must have nodded.

"See? We can see eye to eye. We can make this work," Edward whispered.

"hmm," I smiled and closed my eyes, "I'm glad." I drifted to sleep after that.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Epov** **(for those of you who wanted it)**

I looked at Bella who slept peacefully on my shoulder. I stroked her silky hair softly, reveling in the feeling of having her this close. I knew she didn't love me. Or she tried not to anyway. We would get close and she would back away from my touch. She was scared of my actions and how they were so sudden. I knew they would scare her but I could hide my true feelings for long.

I had loved her since the beginning. Her smile, her laugh…everything Bella swarmed my senses at all moments of the day and never went away. I didn't want them to either. She was the reason I lived.

There was a light knock on my bedroom and for the life of me I wanted it to go away. I wished for no interruptions at this moment, when all was well, but I never get what I want. The knock grew louder.

"Yes," I called softly. Alice opened the door and looked at Bella's sleeping form.

"Edward, I'm so happy for the both of you," I gave her a stern look.

"What did Bella say to you that day in the store?" I asked.

"Don't beat around the bush Edward," Alice murmured, making her way towards us.

"What did she say?" I really wanted to know. It bugged me to think that Bella hated me so much she would talk to my sister about it.

"She didn't take my offer of coming over because she said you and her didn't get along. That's all she said on the matter. I didn't tell her then you loved her then either. But I think she seemed sort of suspicious when I let it slip that I knew who she was," Alice made a regretful face.

"That's it?" I asked.

"Uh yeah, that's it," she said, "You two are so cute. Why didn't you ask her this? Trust is supposed to be a key element in a relationship." My chest hurt and I looked out at the full moon.

"We aren't together Alice. She doesn't love me back. She practically on the verge of hate," I said. My chest constricted and it hurt saying those words.

"I'm so sorry Edward. She will love you one day, I promise," Alice spoke.

"Alice, you aren't freaking psychic! Get over it!" I said in anger. She couldn't promise me anything. Bringing my hopes up wasn't a good thing because if I fell, it would most likely be suicidal, melodramatics aside.

"I don't need to be a psychic to see this Edward. She likes you, she's just not sure if she wants to pursue her feelings yet. You've been a jerk to her before. She doesn't want it to happen again," Alice explained.

"I know," I looked at Bella.

"I need to take her home now don't I?" I said. Alice nodded.

"It's 11," she said. My heart stopped.

"Her father's going to kill me," I ran a hand through my hair.

"Thou shalt not worry," Alice giggled, "Esme called Charlie. She said dinner was running a bit late and you would drop her off around 11:30. She really wants you guys to be together too." I nodded. I know she did. She thought something was wrong with me when 'an attractive young man like me wasn't bringing home women left and right'. Basically my mother wanted me to be a player. She really thought I was gay for a while, she just didn't say anything.

I looked at Bella again. I was sorely tempted to wake Bella up by kissing her, but I didn't think it would go over too well with her. Instead I ran a hand through her hair and shook her shoulder gently.

"Bella love, it's time to wake up. You have to go home," she groaned a bit and rubbed her eye before looking up at me. Sleep didn't hide her beauty at all. If anything, the puffy red from sleep made her brown eyes stand out even more, making me want to stare forever.

"We've got to get you home," I whispered to her.

"Okay," she whispered back. I drove her home and she managed to stay awake the whole way. Once I passed her off to Charlie I bid him and her a good night, giving her a swift kiss on the hand. She was too tired to blush like I knew she normally would've.

As I drove home in my Volvo, I gained more confidence in my mission to make her mine. Alice wasn't a prophet of the lord but she was never wrong about a relationship. We would make this work.

* * *

**Review if you would. Tell me what I could do better with my writing**


	7. Drawing Blanks

Hey...so, I've been having problems in deciding what to write obviously from the lack of posting so I have a job for anyone willing to help.

If you would like to send some ideas or funny, sad, romantic, etc. things you want to see in the story

I will most definitely put them in the story. All of them, even if there are hundreds of them.

I just need a bit of a plot boost. I usually write stories with friends, so they give me something brief and I can fix it up into a masterpiece (this is me being

vain) So, yeah. You can PM me or Review it I guess. Once I get a few ideas I'll send it out. Besides, I'd love to hear what

you want out of a story :)

-Padaleckiluv


	8. Jealous Much?

**Hey...heh..heh...haven't updated in a while, and this chapter probably isn't as good as you were hoping for but bare with me. I took a lot of time reviewing your ideas and I know now exactly what I want to do with this story. If your ideas weren't used in this chapter I promise it will be used in others and your name with get the credit ^.^**

**This chapter gives credit to ellen...whoever you are :P**

**Read nao!!!  
**

* * *

I woke up the next morning with a very light headed feeling. Although my alarm rang, I could only hear it in the distance as I remembered the night before.

I got up and started my routine. I tripped a few more times than usual but it wasn't surprising. Butterflies had commandeered my stomach and it got a bit annoying that they wouldn't go away.

I made my way downstairs, getting myself a quick breakfast. I had been lagging a bit in the morning, giving me less time for eating.

Shoving the bagel halfway in my mouth, I ran out the door and to my truck, my backpack bounced noisily against my butt. I'm sure if anyone saw, I'd be so embarrassed from the ridiculousness.

The clouds up above cleared the way to the sun which shined down on my driver's window. Birds chirped playfully in the trees all around my house, and it was a calming sound of sorts. I fumbled with my keys, trying to find the right one. That was also silly because there were only two on the chain. Finally I got the right one and jammed it into the door. I looked up to open the door, when something in the reflection of the window caught my eye. Staring back, was a silver shiny car, with a highly attractive man leaning against it, smiling at my morning antics.

"Edward?" I asked startled. Edward's smile just grew. He looked good this morning. He wore a button up shirt that was striped with different blues around a dozen white stripes all around. His jeans fit snuggly. Like they always did.

"Good Morning Bella. Did you sleep well last night?" He asked politely. I pulled my key out of my trunk and walked over to him, my bagel was forgotten in my hand.

"Yeah, I did actually. What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I'm coming to take you to school," he said.

"You assumed I would go with you?" I asked. His smiled dropped.

"No. I hoped you would and wouldn't leave me in the dust like a loser," Edward said.

"Um…" I said deciding. What if he drove really fast again? That didn't bother me that much, especially if he slowed when I asked. I realized I had been happy all morning because I was waiting to see Edward, but now that he was standing there, wanting to take me to school, I wanted to run away. My nerves were getting the best of me, like I had a crush on him or something. _Right_, I scoffed in my mind.

"You wouldn't mind would you? I've kind of wanted to take you to school for a while," Edward admitted. I nodded my head and he smiled brilliantly moving aside so he could open the passenger door. I slid in and he closed it behind me.

Once again the aroma of the car molded against my body and I couldn't help but feel instantly relaxed. My head fell back against the headrest and I reached for the seatbelt when I realized my bagel, cream cheese included, was smooshed by my hand,

"Ugh," I said and began to lick the cream cheese off my hand. Edward slid in his seat and turned on the radio.

"All set?" He asked me. I showed him my messy hand and he chuckled.

"I have some napkins somewhere," Edward leaned over me to get into the glove box. I moved my hand away so it wouldn't smear in his hair. He opened the glove box and started shuffling through stuff. It sounded like a lot of things were in there making it difficult to shift around, just prolonging Edward's time in front of my body. It didn't help my situation any when I started staring at the muscles move under his shirt. I watched his should blade rotate and was urged to run my fingertips across them. What would he think? Besides, 'What the hell? Now I have cream cheese all over my neat, clean, and expensive shirt'.

I shifted my eyes to his hair. I wanted to run my fingers through it badly. He wouldn't mind about that, I'm sure. Unconsciously I reached out with my good hand and brushed just the tips. He didn't feel it but grunted when he couldn't find the right CD I imagine. My figures drifted into the soft mass slowly, stroking his scalp and Edward froze. I froze as well. What the hell was I doing? This was _Edward_ of all people. And I was groping his head!

A blush began to rise on my face and I went to remove my hand when Edward turned his head to face me and his hand went up to my wrist.

Lust swirled in his eyes and his breath was staggered. He kept shooting glances to my lips and licked his own. My own mind was filled was lust and I was torn between kissing the crap out of him, or letting him go and taking me to school. My fingers tightened in his hair and he closed his eyes, moaning in desire. I was quite satisfied with myself and ran my fingers all over. His eyes opened again and he had a determined face. Edward placed a hand on my leg and the other on my neck and leaned closer.

My heart was leaping out of my chest. He was going to kiss me, I just knew it. I didn't have much experience with guys and I was absolutely positive I would suck at kissing. Edward's face drew closer and his sweet breath hit my face and my lips. His face was close now, my own breath hit his and I was sure sour smell the cream cheese gave wasn't attractive. Edward didn't seem to notice as he went in for the kill.

I panicked. Edward was caught off guard when I turned my head and his soft lips hit my flushed cheek. I felt his eyelashes brush my skin as they blinked and his lips lingered on my cheek longer than necessary. When he pulled away I couldn't look at him. I was way too embarrassed. What would happen after this? Surely it would be weird.

"I-I'm sorry," Edward stuttered, "I-I over thought that, thinking you wanted it. I'm sorry Bella. But when you touched my hair…" he was speechless. He was right about one thing. I did want it and that was terrible. I didn't like Edward like that and I didn't want my lust for him to make him think I liked him. Because then I would just look pathetic when he turned around and said, 'Sorry Bella, I was just joshing. Friends?'

"It's fine Edward. I just wasn't ready," I told him. He looked down.

"I won't do it again until you want to," he vowed. I nodded and he started the car. I looked at my hand with the cream cheese on it. What was I going to do with it? I looked into the still open glove box. Sitting right on top of everything were a bundle of napkins. I tried not to look at him as I reached one but I saw from the corner of my eye his face go red. What was that about? Were the napkins sitting on top the whole time? Was…was Edward just pretending to look for the napkins when they were right there? Why would he do that?

So many questions filled my head and I was pretty sure I was over thinking things. Again.

The ride to school was pretty quiet. I wasn't sure what to say and seemed Edward didn't either. He ended up turning on the radio and classical music came out to calm us both down.

I finished my bagel and wiped my hands on my jeans, looking around to make sure I didn't get bagel crumbs in his clean car. We pulled up to the school and Edward parked in his usually spot. This was it, right here. People were going to see me get out of Edward's car and…what? Think we were together?

I sighed softly and opened my door…well…only a little. Edward ran around to get it for me. I thanked him and got out. Edward closed the door behind me and guided me towards the front doors. We were about halfway there, not getting many stares, when _she _showed up.

"Hi Edward!" Jessica screamed. She started flipping her hair in a 'flirtatious way'. I rolled my eyes and tried to run away but Edward wrapped his arm around my waist, pinning me to his side.

"Hello Jessica," he said tightly.

"So, I saw you and Bella come to school together," she said looking to the ground. I smiled a bit. Maybe she was starting to realize he liked other crayons in the box, not her. (If she were a crayon, she'd be the army green that got melted with the macaroni yellow and brown in the car making a really ugly baby poop color.)

I frowned when she lifted her head with an over exaggerated flirtatious smile and said, "You could ride me anytime."

Edward and I both snorted and I couldn't help the loud laugh that came out of my mouth. Jessica's face dropped. I felt a bit bad but not much. Did she really just say that?

"I'm sorry Jessica," Edward said, "Bella and I are…close friends."

"_We _could be close friends," Jessica stepped closer to his other side and ran her hand up his arm. He tensed up, squeezing me close.

"No Jessica," he said tersely, "I told you to leave me alone anyway." She raised her eyebrows at him but didn't say anything.

"Oh baby, I knew you were playin' hard to get," she giggled and kissed his cheek. I would've found this extremely funny if I wasn't, in fact, extremely jealous. Before I knew what I was doing, I wrapped my arm around his waist and turned my body facing him. My other hand trailed up his chest and latched around his neck. Edward's green eyes were wide now and he began to breath heavy again. I leaned closer to his face and brushed my nose against his soft cheek. Edward moved his head more towards me and grabbed my face in his hand. I brought my mouth up level to his and looked him in the eyes for a moment before diving in and getting the best kiss of my life and not just because it was the only one I've ever gotten either.

Edward moved his velvet lips against mine and obviously knew what he was doing. I twisted my hand in his hair knowing he would find pleasure in that and I was satisfied when he moaned slightly. Nothing existed around us at that moment and I closed my eyes, savoring the flavor of his lips. The kiss didn't break and I was comfortable just doing this forever. Edward didn't seem to complain. In fact, he brought me so I was flush against his body and traced my lips with his tongue. It didn't seem to freak me out and I allowed him access and our tongues danced together. If heaven could be on earth, this would be it.

I actually had a thought then of what Edward and I would look like together. Maybe we wouldn't be such a bad couple. I pictured us kissing and hugging and laughing together. I saw love in his eyes, and the love in mine…

I was running out of breath but I didn't want to stop knowing I would have wild thoughts afterwards.

Edward didn't let that happen though. He brought his lips away a millimeter, took in a ragged breath, pecked my lips once more, and hugged me. My eyes widened in shock. I was expecting him to pull back and give a smirk and say a sarcastic remark or act all shy like in the car. Instead, he was hugging me firmly to his chest as we both took deep breaths.

Over his shoulder I could see the kids all around. They weren't moving as they stared at us in equal shock. _I _had kissed _Edward._ They whispered together in their little groups about us. I even saw a few of Edward's friends. I knew it wasn't a bet at this point. They were all extremely stoic. I'm sure if it was a bet they would be bummed or happy go lucky. They were just staring though.

Jessica was beside me with wide eyes. Her eyes began to fill with tears and her face turned red. Her skimpy, plastic outfit puckered when she slammed her fists to her side stiffly.

"You bitch!" she roared at me, "Edward didn't want you to kiss him!" I raised my eyebrows.

Edward let me go but stood extremely close to me with a giant grin on his face.

"I'm 99.99 percent sure he did," I said looking at him. He smiled down at me and kissed my forehead. Jessica balled her fist and began to stammer, "you bitch! He wanted me, not you. I swear he did. Why doesn't he want me? I bet he does, you're just in the way! That's why I left you in the first place. You're just so worthless, Bella. No friends except me. Not even _I _wanted you." I wasn't one to fight back unless I had something worthy to say. Jessica could blame me and call me names all she wanted but I had no courage or intentions to throw back words. It would've just made me look as stupid as her, and I was above that.

Edward agreed with me it seemed but it was hard for him not to say something. So he chose his words wisely and said, "Jessica, that's enough. We are done dealing with your shit and I think it would be best if you leave us alone. Bella hasn't done anything to you and I'm not an object you can pawn off. Bella has stolen my heart and she is the only girl I know who does not prance around _owning _people and hitting on men whom she knows are in love with other girls._"_ I don't like girls fighting over me, I find it ridiculous. That's probably why I didn't go for you. You're being ridiculous and that is a _very _unattractive quality in a woman. I suggest you change your clothes and attitude and find a healthy relationship with a man who is _actually into you."_

After that I looked at Edward in awe. If I had anything to say to Jessica, it would've been the same thing...maybe in different not-so-nice way but basically the same.

Jessica teared up, punched me in the arm and ran off. She probably would've gone fast and farther if she wasn't stumbling to keep from falling off her 5 inch orange heels.

Edward and I watched her leave then turned back to each other and smiled.

"Thanks," we said at the same time. He chuckled and I laughed nervously. He looked at my arm briefly, where Jessica punched me (like a child), and I convinced him I was okay.

The warning bell rang and it was then I realized only a few people stuck around to watch the whole thing up until Jessica's exit and all the rest were inside, getting to class like we were supposed to.

Edward grabbed my books from my arms and started to run.

"Come on Bella! Two minutes!" he called. I smiled and raced after him. As I ran, I didn't trip once. I believe the reason for this was because I wasn't running, I was floating. Edward made me feel special and nothing could wipe the silly smile off my face. If anything, what happened later that day made it stay there permanently.

* * *

**Review if you would =]**


	9. I'm Not Your Boyfriend Baby!

**Hey! I updated faster than last time! Woot!! Okay, this chapter is dedicated to *drum rolls again*: wat did i do (there are periods between each word but fanfiction wouldn't let me that, so I had to write it like that. So sorry!)**

**Thanks for the Lauren idea! I hope it's to your expectations. It gave me a lot more ideas after your suggestion, so thank you**

**Read on!  
**

* * *

Edward stayed by my side all morning throughout classes. Somehow he had managed to get our seats moved together and we passed notes, avoiding the subject of what happened in the parking lot. I think we were both scared of ruining what we had that moment, not that I'm sure what it was. We seemed to have friendly and playful conversations; nothing too serious. Finally, it was time for lunch. Edward walked me to my locker.

"I would say I'm shocked Emmett would do that but I can totally see him doing something like that. With a big smile on his face," I laughed as Edward told me a story about his brother getting caught on a dare. His friends dared him to climb to the top of the school, stand on the roof, and pull his pants down, flashing everyone. He did the first day of school senior year…but fell off and hurt his…frontal area badly. They gave him ice for his crotch and walked him to the nurses office with his pants around his ankles. Apparently they thought that would teach Emmett a lesson and embarrass him. Apparently they didn't know Emmett. On his way in everyone stared and laughed, but not at him. He was a hero. He saw one of the senior girls and when he got close enough to her, he smacked his ass earning a big squeal.

"Oh, his _and_ her smile were the biggest I've ever seen. He was so proud. Mom and Dad weren't though. And he was grounded for the first semester from the phone and going over to anyone's house," Edward smiled.

"Yikes," I cringed as I opened my locker, "I'm guessing that ruled out hot girls too."

"Yep. Totally c-blocked him," Edward said. Angela came up then and looked confused.

"C-blo…you know what? I don't want to know," Angela shook her head and both Edward and I laughed.

"Are you sitting with us today Bella?" Angela asked. I opened my mouth to reply when Edward stepped in front of me and said, "Actually, I have a surprise for Bella. You may join us if you would like. There may be a slight chance you won't want to though."

Angela raised her eyebrow, "I don't really care. Do what you will. We'll save a few seats just in case." She gave me a quick hug and walked away. I watched her meet up with Ben then continued to the lunch room.

I turned to Edward to find him already staring at me.

"So you have a surprise for me?" I asked.

"Yes, I do," he smiled. I put my books away and shrugged.

"I don't really like surprises," I told him.

"I have a feeling you'll like this one," he held mischief in his eyes and gave me a knowing grin. I rolled my eyes but smiled anyway.

"Let's just go to lunch," I said, slamming my locker closed. Edward grabbed my arm lightly, pulling me close. It didn't bother me as much anymore, but I still was a bit tense.

We walked into the screaming lunch room and I heard two distinct voices over the rest. One screamed, "Bella!" in a tinkering voice, and the other boomed a chuckle. My head shot to my right and there was Alice, Emmett, and Jasper. An unconscious smile spread on my face and Alice attacked me in a huge hug.

"Alice!" I squealed. I was honestly happy to see her, "what are you doing here?"

Alice pulled back from the hug and passed me to Emmett who scooped me up bridal style and swung me around. I saw Edward looking at his brother worried, as if Emmett was about to drop me.

I laughed with Emmett and he placed me on the ground.

"We came to check out the place. It's been a while," Emmett's voice trailed off as he looked around the lunch room. His fists rested on his hips and he stuck out his chest so he looked like superman. People looked at him, a bit intimidated.

"Emmett, it's been like two years since you went here," Edward said.

"I know! Lots of things change in that time frame," Emmett defended, "Besides, we wanted to visit Bella in school. We even got these spiffy name tags!" Emmett pointed to his left breast and on a sticker it said _Visitation Right to:_ and on the line below it had Emmett's scroll. I noticed Alice and Jasper had the same. I almost laughed at Jasper's bored and tired expression.

"Hi Jasper," I laughed, "I'm guessing you were dragged here." Jasper grinned shyly and glanced at Alice.

"Alice can be very persuasive," he said softly.

"I made you some food Bella! I had a feeling that it would be better than smelly lunch food that would give you a major stomach ache," She held out a brown back that was tucked neatly closed at the top.

"Thanks Alice," I grinned as I took it. Edward grinned with me and got closer.

"I knew you would like your surprise," He whispered in my ear. I shivered a bit and nodded.

We made our way over to a table with at least five open seats. Which happened to be right in the middle of the lunch room.

"Are you three just here for lunch?" I asked as I opened the lunch Alice made for me.

"Unfortunately. I asked the office if we could hang out in your biology room but he was convinced Emmett would knock over everything with his clumsy hands," Alice teasingly glared at her brother. Emmett just smiled.

"He still remembers me, it seems," Emmett said. I laughed. We laughed and joked around all of lunch. Alice had made me a pretty good meal that consisted of a turkey sandwich, an apple, a small thermos of milk, and two cookies that were fantastic! I honestly hoped she was staying longer in town so she could make my lunch every day; not that I would ask.

Emmett spent his time telling wild and crazy stories that usually involved feral hand motions and comical skit replays on the chair or on the floor. Other kids looked at him strangely and I didn't blame them. He acted like the hulk on happy pills.

"Banana!" he called at me, "are you paying attention?" I snapped back into reality just now noticing that Emmett was on the floor retelling a vulgar game of Twister him and Rosalie had during a party. Besides that, I was hyper aware of Edward's hand. Which was now rubbing my thigh.

That was a bit much for me. Not only was it making me blush, but my lust was filling my brain again and I couldn't let that happen.

I reached down and grabbed his soft hand in mine. I squeezed it briefly before taking it off my lap. From the corner of my eye I saw Edward frown a bit. Of course he would. He just got rejected by a woman he was pre-feeling up.

I let his hand go and went to put it back in my lap when he grabbed it tightly and interlocked our fingers. I guess that was okay…for now.

"So then we did this…" Emmett continued and I had to close my eyes as his hands moved down his body. It was a wonder why he wasn't getting kicked out for what he just did. Edward, Alice, Jasper, and probably everyone in the room turned away as well.

"Whoa, Emmett. PG in here please. Get your hand out of your pants, we're not at home" I heard Edward say.

"Oh, right," I heard Emmett say. I reopened my eyes and was satisfied to see Emmett sitting down at the table.

"I'm scarred," Alice said in monotone. I was glad I missed whatever he did.

Soon, lunch was almost over and I felt sad I had to leave these people. I wondered when I would see them again but then Alice answered my unspoken question.

"So are you coming over tonight Bella?" she asked.

"Sure, I guess. I don't know if Charlie will let me over two days in a row though. I might have to come tomorrow. Actually, that would be better. Edward and I still have to decide what to do for our project," I said, looking at him. I could tell from his face that he'd forgotten.

**Epov**

I must admit, I had forgotten the whole project. It didn't bother me though when I remembered. It just meant I had more time to spend with Bella. My sister frowned as she wanted Bella to come over tonight.

"Can you spend the night too?" Alice asked.

"I'll have to ask. But I'm sure it would be fine," my beauty said. I squeezed her hand, pleased. I was sorely tempted to kiss her, touch her face but I knew I would get kicked and sworn at.

But I couldn't help my thoughts. After the kiss that morning that was all I could think about. Her lips were so soft and tantalizing my hormones ran faster than any race horse. I held myself back pretty well, but I didn't want too. She intoxicated my brain and I don't remember what I was doing at all, only her movements. Bella's hair felt like silk and her skin, like cream, shivered under my touch in delight.

Bella had to want me on some level to kiss me like that. It wasn't a fake kiss just to shove off Jessica. She wanted it. I wanted it. Why couldn't we just…be? Oh, because Bella felt I held no love for her.

How very wrong.

The bell chimed signifying lunch to be over and I waited for Bella to get up before I stood up as well. We gave hugs to my family before getting ready to go to class.

I didn't let go of Bella's hand the whole time and I wasn't sure if she noticed. I didn't mind though.

After we left the lunch room, and were walking down the hall, I kept getting some strange looks from a few girls. More so from Lauren, one of the many fake women of this school. She had been beautiful once, but was corrupted with platinum blond hair and Barbie doll clothing.

As I passed with Bella she stood at her locker, smirking at me, then winked. I stood closer to Bella, disgusted. Lauren had always had a 'thing' for me. She was one of the ones who probably ruined my chances with Bella by telling everything plenty of crude stories about the two of us together and we were apparently keeping it secret for school; and that's why we didn't couple up in front of everyone. They were all complete lies. I wouldn't go for her even if she wasn't so fake.

Something about the way she looked at me made me dread what she was going to do. She had a mischief face and that was never good.

Bella and I went to her locker first, then to mine. We talked aimlessly about different stories we could do for our project.

"What's wrong with a nice Charles Dickens book?" I asked her. She rolled her eyes and brushed some hair from her face.

"What's wrong with Jane Austin? Charles Dickens is too difficult for me. I get bored with his droning," she complained.

"I get bored with Jane's arguing. Everyone's arguing," I sighed.

"That's because it's showing women having more of an independent personality," she told me. I smiled at her serious face.

"I know," I told her, "but I still find it extremely whiny. I don't like her books much." That didn't seem like the right thing to say.

"They are my favorite books so you can stop dissing them," she growled at me, pouting slightly. It was adorable.

"I wasn't 'dissing' them. Just stating a fact," I said.

"See!? We aren't meant to be! We don't even like the same books," she exclaimed. I grabbed her arm and tilted her face so she was looking at me. Softly I spoke, "we don't need to like the same things to be with each other, Bella. We're supposed to accept each other's differences. That's part of the whole relationship process."

I wasn't sure where I kept getting all this wisdom but I knew it was true. Bella never seemed comfortable around me and always made an excuse as to why we couldn't try to be together. She said she didn't love me. I knew it was true, but she _did_ like me. She had to if she kissed me like that this morning.

I had to figure out why she wouldn't allow us to be. She hadn't accepted that I loved her yet. Maybe she was scared. I didn't want her to be scared. I wanted her to feel safe, and comfort.

Bella had nodded her head but looked away.

"We'll continue this conversation later. We must get to English now," I said as I looked at the clock. We were lucky we got 8 minutes for passing and we only had three left to get across the building.

I took Bella's hand and we walked quickly to our next class. I figured we would get there in time, but I was thwarted once again, by the devil; also known as Lauren.

She sauntered up to me.

"Edward, I know we said we could date other people, but this one…I don't know. You caught a rotten fish," she sneered Bella's direction. I honestly didn't know where she got the courage or why she possibly thought I wouldn't say anything about us not dating.

"Lauren, we're not together," I said slowly.

"Don't play sweetheart. I know the truth. You don't have to act like you don't know what I'm talking about around people anymore. They know, I told them. We can kiss freely now too. I know you've been dying to have a little of this. Meet me in the girls bathroom?" she trailed a hand up my arm, much like Jessica. Once again, Bella snapped to my rescue. Instead of a kiss, like before, she did something equally as charming and it set my heart into hyper drive.

"I don't know who told you Edward was yours but you are completely wrong about everything. I'm tired of people trying to steal him away, claiming him as theirs! He's my boyfriend, not yours!" Bella shouted in her face, stomping off into the classroom. Lauren looked at me shocked, while I smiled, giddy, back.

"E-Edward," she stuttered. Yeah, like she was really surprised.

"You heard the woman," I said. I didn't give her time to reply. I had to go to class.

* * *

**Review if you would**


	10. Leaving

Hello all!

Okay, some bad news...I'm going to Europe for two and a half weeks for this program and I won't be updating

until then. I know it really sucks and I'm sorry that I have nothing to give you right now. I've been spending most

of my time preparing for it and junk. I do promise that the next chapter is almost done though.

Don't give up on me! It'll get there!

See you all later,

Padaleckiluv

Preview of next chapter: _Emmett stuck his head out of the passenger window, "Mornin' Banana!" he cried. I waved timidly._

_ The car stopped moving and Edward hopped out of the driver seat. He walked up to me and gave me a brief, heartwarming hug._

_ "Good morning, Bella. Did you have good dreams?" He asked._

_ "Yes," I said. _They were about you, _I thought._

_Edward smiled at me and took my hand._

Yeah, not the best part of what's to come, but that's in there


	11. Edward's new Secret Weapon: Pouty Face

**Hello All...hehe...yeah, it's been a while. I realize I was gone WAY longer than I made it seem. Turns out that when I got back from my trip (which was AMAZING) my parents were getting a divorce, as well as school starting and having to deal with AP US History and Marching Band just made it way hard to write. So, I apologize, and I hope you like the chapter!**

**So now read. Alice makes things more clear for us all about Bella's feelings XD  
**

* * *

Bella didn't look at me through class. She didn't even look at the teacher. Her gaze was set to the desk top. I couldn't help myself but stare at her the whole time. Her mahogany hair shielded my gaze from her face and I didn't feel embarrassed at all as I swiped it over her shoulder so I could see her beautiful features. It held a scowl and I yearned to get rid of it with a sweet kiss. Bella's eyes stared hard at the desk in front of her. She knew I was staring. A rosy blush filled her face and she tilted it so I saw less of it.

I didn't like it and I willed her to look at me.

"Bella," Miss Gilesbee called to her, "have you and Edward decided what book you are going to do your project on?"

Bella looked up to her and had a silent conversation with her. I knew they were close to each other. I've seen Bella come into the room sometimes during lunch to talk. What Bella didn't know was I also conversed with Miss Gilesbee. Many days I would come in after school and just talk about Bella. My teacher knew I was in love with her. When she put me and Bella together for the project I knew it was no accident. She was trying to get us to work out our differences and maybe…more.

"Not yet," Bella said curtly. I frowned and looked away. She was angry with me for some reason. What did I do though?

BPOV

Edward's face fell and looked away. I should have apologized for being short with my teacher. It was no one's fault. Especially Edward. He couldn't help he was so attractive and my jealousy towards him during Lauren's lies flared up and blew up the joint. My embarrassment afterwards made me want to curl up in a ball. What did he think of me now? Either he thought I liked him back and was happy, or completely disgusted.

After Edward came to class he stared at me but I refused to look at him.

"Are you two planning on getting together to work on that?" Miss Gilesbee asked. I glared at her. A smirk hung on her lips. She knew what she was doing, trying to get Edward and I in the same room alone. What she didn't know was I had been to his house and had dinner with his family. I smiled a bit as I thought of her reaction if I ever said that.

"Yes, yes we are. Tomorrow I'm spending the night at his house," I told her smugly. Her smile grew but her eyes showed shock. Edward's head flipped my way and I gave him a brief look. His mouth was open as if he hadn't known himself that I was coming over. A crooked grin began to spread.

Suddenly, I felt even more embarrassed when I realized I just said that out loud. In front of _everyone. _Girls glared at me and boys…still glared. But it looked like it was at Edward, which was kind of weird.

I knew I had to rephrase what I said.

"I didn't mean it that way. I meant his sister is a friend and she invited me to stay over. I agreed and thought Edward and I could work then," I explained. My face was beet red as a few people started giggling quietly. Miss Gilesbee was full on laughing. She found my humiliation hilarious.

_RIIING RIIING RIIING! _Saved by the bell.

I ducked my head as I gathered my books and tried to run away. A velvet laugh followed from behind.

"Shut up, Edward," I muttered as I walked as fast as I could.

"Sorry love," I heard him say. My heart jumped but I just scowled. He followed me all the way to my locker in silence before speaking.

Edward grabbed my arm softly and turned my chin to face him.

"It wasn't bad, Bella. Just relax about it okay? I don't want you to hate me either," he said. I looked at him confused and put a hand on my hip.

"Why would I hate you?" I asked.

"Because of the whole Lauren thing," he said like it was oh-so-obvious.

"Why would I hate you because of that? You didn't do anything. I'm the one who screamed at her. Although after calling me names and such for so long I really don't feel that bad," I said.

"I just thought you were really angry with me because Lauren was saying all that stuff since it looks like we are together now," Edward said. It did? I just thought we looked like close friends…but I did kiss him…oh right. And I claimed him as my boyfriend…yeah. Oops.

"Not at all Edward. I was just…jealous," I admitted quietly. I was expecting disgust to surface on his face but instead he looked happy.

"You were jealous?" He asked.

"Very," I blushed. Edward threw his head back and laughed. I frowned.

"Bella, you shouldn't be jealous after someone like Lauren. She would never win my heart. No need to be jealous for that," he chuckled. He did have a point.

"Okay. Go to class, I'll see you tomorrow," I smiled at him. He smiled back and reached for my hand. Edward placed a very sweet, delicate kiss on the back before placing it back at my side.

"I will be there at ten in the morning," Edward told me with a breathtaking before he walked off. I couldn't help myself. I swooned. It was irritating that Edward could do that to me. I didn't want to get to close and now here I was, _swooning _after the guy, just like everyone else. He turned out to be different than who I thought he was but that didn't mean I still liked him. But…he knew that we weren't really together, right? I called him my boyfriend just to get rid of Lauren, I didn't mean it. Hopefully he didn't think I was serious.

After school Angela drove me home because she had apparently convince Edward that we needed girl talk. Although we didn't say much in the car, just laughing at song choices and stuff.

I went home and cooked dinner, informing my father I was spending the night at Alice's house. I'm sure Edward-the-brother didn't register in his brain when I said her name and I was glad. Charlie let me go and eat dinner with him, but staying the night at his house, with him there was a whole different story.

I went to bed that night thinking of Edward Cullen. And the next morning I woke up thinking of Edward Cullen.

I'm happy to see the sun out, when it wasn't waking me up. Glancing at the clock I saw it to be quarter after nine. I had only forty-five minutes or less to get ready since I knew Edward would actually be on time.

After I did my morning routine I met back in my room to pack a spare of clothing. That's what you do at a sleep over right? I grabbed a small blue bag that I didn't use and stuffed a shirt, a pair of jeans, and my pajamas in it. _That should be enough, _I thought.

Another glance at the clock that now read 9:57 and I was ready to go. I ran downstairs carefully and locked the front door once I was out of it. Two minutes later a familiar red jeep pulled up in my tiny driveway.

Emmett stuck his head out of the passenger window, "Mornin' Banana!" he cried. I waved timidly.

The car stopped moving and Edward hopped out of the driver seat. He walked up to me and gave me a brief, heartwarming hug.

"Good morning, Bella. Did you have good dreams?" He asked.

"Yes," I said. _They were about you, _I thought.

Edward smiled at me and took my hand.

"Sorry I didn't take the Volvo. Emmett wanted to come with and I don't allow him in my car anymore," Edward told me as he brought me to the jeep.

"Why so?" I asked.

"Well…because he and Rosalie decided to have an anniversary after party in the backseat without my knowledge. And Emmett's huge body makes it very claustrophobic in there. Emmett, back seat," Edward ordered to his brother.

"Eddie," Emmett whined, "this is my car!" Edward glared at him. He shut his mouth and got in the back. I was smiling softly and tried to get into the car. It was kind of hard though since the bottom of the car came up to my hips. How was I going to pull this off? My question was answered when strong hands grabbed my waist and lifted me up. I clung to the frame of the car and eased myself in. Edward grinned at me quickly as I bid him a 'thank you' and went back to the driver's seat.

There wasn't much conversation on the way. Emmett had chosen his music since it was his car and nothing could be heard over his singing. After that, I vowed never to listen to Slipknot around that boy. He loves to scream.

When we pulled up to the Cullen's mansion I was met with Alice bouncing outside my door. She tried to help me down with little success as we both crashed to the ground, laughing our heads off. Edward ran up to us, helping us both to our feet.

"Are you guys alright?" He asked concerned.

"Yes we are, now let's go Bella! Before my brother tries to steal you!" Alice dragged me off into the house. Jasper and Rosalie were sitting on the couch arguing about something. I saw Carlisle walking calmly down the stairs and he gave me a warm hello.

"Good morning, Bella," he said to me. I gave a shy 'good morning' back.

"Your father was fine with you staying the night?" he asked. I nodded.

"That's good. Well children, I'm off to work. Esme is in the kitchen making a snack if you would like to say hello," he said to me before patting my shoulder and leaving.

I went to give Esme a swift howdy before Alice dragged me upstairs followed by Edward.

"What are we doing?" I asked as she plopped on her plush baby blue bed dragging me next to her.

"Hanging out, what else would we be doing?" she snorted. Edward stood in the doorway staring at us. Alice looked at him and raised an eyebrow.

He got the message and winked at me before continuing down the hall to his room. Alice got up and closed the door before crawling back next to me.

"We're going to skip the chitchat and get straight to the point. You. My brother." Alice wiggled her eyebrows and I blushed.

"What about us," I asked.

"What's _not _about you? Edward doesn't tell me _anything_ and I really want to know what's going on between you two because I know there _is _something going on," Alice told me. The situation was laughable. Alice already had a pillow hugged to her chest as she waited for me to gossip.

"I honestly don't know what's going on Alice. We went from completely hating each other and now there's…something? I don't believe he's in love with me. There's just no way. I mean, we don't even really know each other," I mumbled the last part into my palm. Alice sighed.

"But I see something between you two. And you can't deny it. Edward was very elated yesterday when he came home," Alice had a glint in her eye.

"What?" I asked, totally confused.

"He told me about the kiss," she said. My face flushed to a dark red and a groaned, burying my head deeper into my hands.

"Why?!" Alice shrugged, unaffected by my embarrassment.

"Because I made him. He was too happy to have nothing happen to him. A sister get's suspicious when the brood of the family comes in the house skipping and singing 'My Girl' by the Temptations." My blush just deepened.

"Now. Something fueled this kiss. You might think you have no feelings like that for him, but come on Bella. You're a woman and my brother's a hot piece of man meat. Even if you don't like his personality, you have to find him at least attractive," Alice rolled her eyes and picked at a nail.

"Honestly, I thought he started getting ugly when he started being rude. Personality and looks mesh with each other for me," I told her. She nodded.

"Okay, whatever. That's not the point. What I _really _want to know is how you feel about him now. Did jealously lead to the kiss?"

"I don't know Alice. Really, I don't remember what was going through my mind. It was just instinctual. Just like with telling off Lauren.." I kept myself from saying anymore. Hopefully that jerk didn't spill about my confrontation with the Barbie.

"What happened there?" she asked. Reluctantly I told her the story. Afterwards she was crying she was laughing so hard. My irritation was at a high. How could she find this funny? I just embarrassed myself in front of him.

"You can stop now," I growled at her. She wiped her eyes and bit her pillow, getting the little giggles out.

"I honestly don't see the humor in that," I said darkly. She patted my hand.

"Oh Bells, you don't even realize it," she shook her head. My frustration grew.

"Realize what!?"

"You're starting to like him. I have to admit, my brother has charm. It was only a matter of time…" Alice stared dreamily at me and it kind of creeped me out.

"Alice, you are dillusional. I don't like Edward like that," I told her sternly. I could see where she got that idea, but I was getting tired of telling people it meant nothing.

"Look Bella. Here is what I see: Edward told you he was in love with you and you are stubborn enough to not believe him because you are scared and you don't know what to do. You might not be in love with him either, but you have to admit the attraction you two have for each other. You won't let him get too close in fear he might be right, and love you. I think you're just not ready and my brother was really rash, just like with everything, and went the wrong way with this," Alice leaned back against her headboard and waited for my reaction. I was silent for a moment as I took in her words. My first reaction was to deny everything and shout at her that I wasn't afraid, but…maybe I was. Maybe I was in denial and just wouldn't let Edward in. Maybe it was because I had seen him as the bad guy for so long it freaked me out to see him any other way.

"Wow," was all I said.

"Have you finally seen the way things really are?" she asked satisfied.

"Yeah, I…guess…"

"Good!" Alice sat back up and gave me a hug, "most people figure things out after I talk to them. I'm like, the God of advice." I laughed as we pulled back from the hug.

"My, my, Alice. You are a modest one," I said sarcastically. She grinned and nodded.

A knock on the door interrupted our giggles.

"What?" Alice called. Slowly the door opened to reveal Edward. He peaked in, maybe hesitant for what he might see.

"It's fine Edward. Did you want your girlfriend back?" Alice said in a taunting voice. I blushed a little and elbowed her after she said 'girlfriend'. Edward glanced at me then back at Alice.

"I wanted her in the first place. You just up and stole her from me," he said teasingly.

"I'm glad I'm just like an object in this family. I'm guessing Emmett wants a turn too," I grumbled crossing my arms over my chest.

"Actually, yeah," Edward said with sympathy. I shrugged. It didn't really bother me. I felt loved. Although…I was scared to know what Emmett liked to do for fun.

"Okay, Bella. It was nice having that talk with you. I'll see you around dinner because I'm sure you won't be let out of the cave anytime soon," Alice smiled and gave me another hug. I assumed the cave meant Edward's bedroom.

I hopped off Alice's bed with little grace and made my way to the door. Edward held out his hand and I took it. He waved to Alice and led me to his room, closing the door and locking it after us.

I went to his black couch and sat down. I didn't know why, but I really liked that couch. It was just way too comfortable. Edward came up and sat beside me but angled himself so he was facing my way.

"How was your time with Alice?" He asked conversationally. I shrugged and looked around his room.

"Nothing much happened. Although, she did open my eyes to some things," I said. It was cryptic and I knew he would want to pry as to what it was.

"Oh really? About what?" I gave him a look and he smirked.

"Yeah. I figured you wouldn't reveal," he said. I laughed and nudged his shoulder.

"So what did you want to do before my sleepover with Alice?" I asked playing with my fingers. Edward looked up and around his room as if trying to find something to occupy us.

"I dunno. Wanna have a go at twenty questions again?" he asked. I figured there was nothing else to do, so I agreed.

"Alright, uhm…if you had a thousand dollars what would you do with it?" he asked. I thought a moment. I didn't want a lot in life so my answer was simple.

"I'd just save it up for a holiday and spend it on gifts. It's a great get-out-of-work plan," I laughed. Edward smiled softly.

"You wouldn't get anything for yourself?" I looked at him and shook my head no.

"I don't like pampering myself. Nor do I like gifts," I said. Edward threw his head back in laughter.

"You…you did not just say you don't like to be pampered," he said chuckling. I looked at him dryly and asked, "why is that so funny?"

Edward stopped laughing, "have you met my sister?" I gave him a confused look.

"Just wait until later. She'll give you the full makeover," he grinned. I groaned and leaned my head back on his couch. My eyes slid closed and I didn't realize how peaceful I felt in his room. Almost at home.

"Now I just really want to stay here with you," I joked.

"I wouldn't mind," he said quietly. I opened my eyes and saw him an inch from my face. If it was anyone else, I would've punched them. But Edward…Alice was right, I was attracted. I giggled nervously.

"Yeah," I said, "me neither." This made him grin widely.

"My turn," I said backing up a bit. I couldn't think with him so close.

"What's the nicest thing someone's done for you?" I asked. Edward sat back to think about it. He looked at his floor and bit the inside of his lip.

"I'd have to say when my mother bought me my piano when I was six. We were really poor at that time. Before my dad became a doctor. We didn't have much money for anything but my mom took interest in my strange piano fascination and scrounged up some money to get me my Baby Grand," Edward smiled in admiration. I was amazed.

"Wow," I breathed, "she…is amazing. That is definitely the nicest thing ever." Edward laughed, "yeah."

"My turn," Edward said, "what's your favorite color?" I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Haven't you asked me that before?" I asked. He nodded and scratched his wrist, "yeah. I just wondered if it changed. You know, something else spontaneous."

"Green," I said without hesitation. A rosy blush filled my face. Edward looked confused.

"Green is spontaneous?"

"No," I said quietly.

"Why is it green?" he asked. I shook my head, not wanting to reveal. What would he think if I told him?

"Please?" He begged with a puppy dog pout. I laughed. How could I resist the face?

"Because…it's the color of your eyes," I said nonchalantly. I looked away embarrassed but looked back when he didn't say anything. I found him smiling at me with a peculiar look.

"What?" I said a bit harshly.

"Nothing," he said suppressing laughter.

Edward got up and put on some piano music in his stereo. It was very soothing and I relaxed under the smooth flow of notes. I laid back on his couch and gazed at his ceiling. My legs lifted from the end of the couch where Edward was sitting back down, and were replaced on his lap. He smiled again.

"Who is this?" I asked.

"Me," he said proudly. My mouth dropped.

"Seriously? This is incredible, Edward. I had no idea you were this good. You have to play for me sometime," I told him. A small blush flared at his neck.

"Of course," he promised. After that it was silent as we relaxed and listened to his cd. After listening to the cd for the fourth time, my eyes started to droop.

"_BELLA, EDWARD!!! THIS IS THE LAST TIME I'M GUNNA CALL BEFORE I COME UP THERE AND DRAG YOU DOWN HERE," _was what I woke up too. I was lying on the couch the same way as when I fell asleep. Edward held my feet and gave me a sympathetic look.

"It's dinner time," he said, "sorry Alice woke you up. I was going to…but you looked so peaceful…"

"How long was I asleep?" I asked.

"About four hours," Edward said.

"WHAT!?!" I shot up and looked at the clock that read 5:23.

"Holy shit," I said, "why didn't you wake me up sooner? I thought you wanted to do stuff."

"Don't worry about it Bella, I didn't mind. We can do stuff some other time. It was interesting watching you sleep," Edward said. I got an image of Edward staring at my body in my head and it was kind of weird.

"You watched me sleep for hours?"  
"Well, I fell asleep too for most of the time, don't worry. I just woke up about half an hour or so ago," he admitted. Oh, well that's different. Besides, I'm sure I was too boring in my sleep to be looked at for a stretch of time. Although, I've been known to talk. That could've been entertaining.

"We better get to dinner," Edward told me, moving my feet off of him, "afterwards we can discuss the project before you leave me for Alice." Edward gave his pouty face again. I actually felt sad.

"Aw, Edward," I took this moment to stroke his hair. It was jokingly of course, but I still felt a thrill when my fingertips slid down his scalp. He did too, since he gave a small whimper again. I'm not sure if he was joking too, or if it was for real.

"_EDW-"_

"ALICE CHILL. WE'RE COMING," Edward shouted at his door.

"_WELL, WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING THAT'S TAKING FOREVER? THE FOODS GETTING COLD AND EMMETT IS STARTNG TO EAT THE TABLE CLOTH CAUSE ESME WON'T LET HIM EAT YET_," she shouted back.

"Ew," I said, "let's go." I grabbed his hand and dragged him down the stairs. Alice was waiting at the bottom, glaring at her brother with her arms crossed. He just stuck his tongue out at her as he passed her to go to the kitchen. Alice stuck out her arm to keep me from leaving with him.

"Hey, what took you so long. Wait, don't answer that," Alice said. I laughed.

"Mind out of the gutter. Nothing happened, he just let me listen to his cd that he made and I fell asleep," I shrugged.

"Sure," she said like she didn't believe me and winked. Alice dragged me into the kitchen where everyone was waiting. I sat down next to Emmett and Alice. Edward sat across from me and smiled when I looked at him.

We all prayed then began to eat. Emmett was the entertainment of the meal with his jokes and stories. I think I spent more time laughing than actually eating. I wished my home life was more like this. Dinner at my house was awkward conversation between me and Charlie.

Everyone here looked so happy, like a family. Especially Edward. A few stories of Edward popped up and he would defend himself and joke around like the rest of them. It made me appreciate him even more. I couldn't understand how I could've judged him so harshly on his status at school. He was not the arrogant jerk I thought he was and was pretty much the sweetest guy I knew.

After dinner I picked up plates to help Esme. I knew I had to do something to show my gratitude for the lovely meal and acceptance into the home. Edward waited for me in the doorway and took me back upstairs to his room so we could discuss the project.

"Jane Austin," was the first thing I said when he closed the door.

"Slow down there," he laughed, "I was thinking since we can't agree, we should pick someone neither of us have read yet."

"Um, I've read a lot of books," I said.

"I'm sure I can find one you haven't," he said walking over to his bookshelf. He rummaged through some stuff and said, "how do you feel about scifi?"

"I am _so _not going to make a timeline about stupid Alien's abducting a human to do tests and turn him into a pig," I said as I made my way next to Edward. He gave me a look.

"Not all science fiction books are about aliens, Bella," Edward smirked. He held up a book about the end of the world and I rolled my eyes. Laughing he put it back.

"Come on, it's a stupid project. Is reading a book like this really that torturous?" Edward asked as he read the back of a book.

I sighed, "Yes." He looked up and pouted. My eyes widened and I looked away. I knew I would cave if I looked. He stood up and tried to make me look at him.

"Please Bella," he said. I backed up towards his door with my eyes shut.

"No. Jane Austin," I said as I fumbled with the knob.

"Bella, love, please," I heard him closer. I opened my eyes and there he was pouting. I don't know how, but his eyes were even watering slightly.

"Oh fine!" I gave up, "but it better be fifty pages long or less." Edward laughed.

"I think Mrs. G will want it a bit longer," he said.

"Alright, 150 pages is my final offer," I said.

"Deal," he smiled.

Suddenly the door began to shake as someone pounded on it.

"Give her up Edward! It's been all day and she's here for me," Alice called through the door. A soft sadness coursed through me and Edward slouched.

"Damn," was all he said. I shrugged and gave him a hug.

"I'll see you tomorrow, don't worry," I said. He grinned and nodded, "yeah."

I opened the door and walked with Alice to her room. I felt better today now that I had all my emotions in check. I felt I knew where Edward and I stood now and that sense of security gave me a bounce in my step and no warning of what was coming up.

Alice sat me on her bed and closed the door.

"So Bella," she said pulling something from her pocket, "ever get a makeover?" She held up some lip gloss.

_Oh no

* * *

_**Review if you will :D  
**


End file.
